The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon
by flyboy87
Summary: The sequel to The Legend of Spyro: Road to the Darkest Hour and the upcoming Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon game. I strongly recommend you to finish reading my previous story before reading this one. Rated M for some violent and gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1

-The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon-

(This story serves as a sequel to my previous story: The Legend of Spyro: Road to the Darkest Hour and the upcoming Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour game. Please read my previous story as the characters and plot were brought forward here)

-Chapter 1: The Afternath-

Spyro raised his head, opening his eyes slowly, waking up from his sleep. He looked at Cynder, who was sleeping soundly beside him and sighed. Just a few hours ago, they managed to defeat the Dark Master. A shiny, white heart lay in front of him. He picked it and looked at it. He remembered what Leon told him; that was his son's heart.

_Leon handed Spyro a shiny, white heart as he returned from his triumph over the Dark Master. "What is this, Leon?" Spyro asked, curious. "It's about time I gave you this, Spyro. It's Wagner's heart." Leon replied. Spyro was surprised as he received the heart that Leon handed to him. "Eat it, Spyro. Wagner told me something wonderful would happen, if you eat it." Leon said._

Spyro looked at heart closer. He could not bear to eat it. Eating it was like eat the flesh of his own son. He gave a long thought. "Well… Leon said something wonderful would happen…" Spyro muttered to himself. Slowly, he swallowed Wagner's heart, down his throat. He lied down, thinking whether it was right to do that or not. He wondered what will happen; since he swallowed it.

He felt a tickling sensation inside his stomach; as if something was forming in there. Spyro felt that there was something living inside him. It felt rather wonderful. He felt this kind of sensation before, after he consumed The Seed of Evil, but this time, it didn't hurt him. He got up and went out to the balcony, outside the Temple.

He sat down and gazed upon the Celestial Moons. Rubbing his stomach, he smiled upon the slow formation of life in there. "Are you there, son?" Spyro asked softly. Smiling, he shook 

his head and continued to gaze up the sky. "Of course you are, I felt this before. Are you going to rip me open like last time?" Spyro asked, giggling. He doesn't mind the pain, just as long as Wagner is safe and alive again.

"Come on, son… I want to see you. Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" Spyro asked softly. After waiting for a few hours, Spyro gave up on waiting. However, he suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious just when he was about to get up. As he was unconscious, a clone of himself suddenly appeared beside him. "I don't want to hurt you, Dad. That's why I chose to form slowly within you and gain enough power to teleport outside you." Wagner said softly, drenched with Spyro's blood.

Spyro's epic journey continues…

…to yet another fascinating adventure…

…that will put the fate of the world on his shoulders once more…

…but this time…

…it's final.

-The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon-

Spyro woke up once more, finding himself to where he was before. He looked around again, this time, smiling with glee as he saw Wagner sleeping beside him soundly. It was near dawn and it was still dark. "I wish… that the others were still alive. I'm sure they would be happy to live like this now." Spyro muttered softly. He closed his eyes and dozed off once more.

Meanwhile, back in the Palace of the Golden Dragons, Leon seemed to be busy doing some research. He sat on a large, comfy chair in the library reading a thick silver book. His expression changed as he saw a striking sentence in the book that reads.

"_If the Dark Master shall fall, he shall leave a seed. Should that seed be neglected, the dragon born from that seed shall be more powerful than Dark Master. A prophecy stated that if the seed was not sealed shortly after the Dark Master falls to his death, that dragon will gain the infinite powers of Dark God; who is now currently a wandering spirit, awaiting for the rise of this particular dragon…"_

He closed the book, wondering. "If the Dark Master has fallen, Shouldn't Spyro have seen a seed that he'd leave behind? Well, I guess knowing Spyro, he would not let something terrible like this to happen…" Leon muttered to himself. "However… what if Spyro does not know about this…?" he asked suddenly, deep in thought. Leon thought of many consequences that would lead to the destruction of the world.

Back in the Temple, a dark, shadowy figure approached Spyro and Wagner. It looked like dragon just like their size. Soundly sleeping, they did not notice the presence of this malicious figure. "Fools." it suddenly said coldly. "Let them be for now." another voice suddenly said. The dragon stared at Spyro, having the urge to kill him. "You need to master the element of Chaos first, before you fight them, Demitri." the voice said once more. "I don't like to hear my real name." Demitri said arrogantly.

"You need my power to master the Chaos element. You shall do what I tell you to do. After all, I am God." the voice said again. Glaring at Spyro, his eyes turned bloody red and his claws glowed green. "I shall kill you… but the time is not ripe… yet." Demitri said unwillingly. "Leave now. We have much to do." the voice said once more. Turning his back, hissing, Demitri left the Temple unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2: Dire love-

Spyro opened his eyes and found himself in the darkness. He got up and looked around. However, there was no sign of anyone nor anything around him; just pitch-black darkness. He sudden heard Wagner's voice. "I believed in you, Dad… why did you have to let us down?" he said, depressed. Spyro was shocked. What did he do wrong? Shortly after that, he heard Cynder's voice. "Let's just leave him alone. We're better off without him." she said, sounded as if she was hurt as well. "Son? Cynder? What did I do? Did I do something bad to the both of you?" Spyro asked.

"Let's go, son." Cynder suggested. Spyro looked hard to see whether Wagner or Cynder was there. He did not see anyone. Silence followed suit. Spyro was lost in his thought. Why would Wagner and Cynder abandon him? What did he do wrong? "You've changed, Spyro. You're not who you used to be." Cynder said again. "What's wrong, Cynder? Did I hurt your feelings? What did I do? Tell me!" Spyro said out loud. No one was there to enlighten Spyro about his current situation.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Cynder suddenly screamed. "Dad! No!" Wagner shouted. "What's going on?!" Spyro asked, confused. His visions blurred and he opened his eyes once more, finding himself back in the Temple.

It was bright and sunny. Beacons of light entered through the holes of the tunnel; chasing away the darkness that ruled before the day. He looked for Wagner and Cynder frantically, but, they were nowhere to be seen in the area he was at. He rushed out to the garden, hoping that he'll find them. As expected, he found the both them, giggling.

"Ah, you're awake, Dad." Wagner greeted. Spyro looked worried. "What's wrong? Your face is pale. Are you ill?" Cynder asked. Spyro shook his head and looked down. "What did I do wrong? If there's something I did wrong, I apologize to the both of you, right here, right now!" Spyro cried. Both Cynder and Wagner were taken in by surprise. "What do you mean, Dad?" Wagner asked, confused. "I don't get what you're saying." Cynder responded, unsure of what to really say.

Spyro himself was confused as well. "Didn't you say you wanted to leave me alone?" Spyro asked. "No, I don't think I said that…" Cynder replied, confused. Spyro sighed with relief. "Dad, what happened to you? You don't love us anymore?" Wagner asked, worried. "No… no! Don't be silly, I love the both of you very much!" Spyro replied quickly. "Well then, we were just about to go and visit Leon and Bahamut." Cynder said. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Spyro asked. "Because… I shook you many times and tried to wake you up, but you just kept sleeping…" Cynder said, a little annoyed.

"By the way, Leon wanted us to stay with them in the Palace of the Golden Dragons. I think it's rather nice to have company with us." Cynder continued talking. "But what about the Temple?" Spyro asked. "The Temple should be safe now. There's no need to guard it anymore." Cynder replied. What Cynder said was true, since the Dark Master has fallen, peace and tranquility have returned. Spyro suddenly thought of his father, Falzar.

What happened to Falzar after the Dark Master was defeated? Did he return back to normal? Also, Spyro thought of Elva, his mother. What happened to her? She did not talk to him much when the Dark Master was still at large. Spyro had always wanted to be together with his mother and father, going on outings joyfully, like a normal family. He craved for their love so badly.

"Uhh… Dad? What's wrong? You became so quiet all of a sudden. Is something bothering you?" Wagner asked. Snapping out of that thought, Spyro turned to his own son. "O-Oh! No! Nothing…!" Spyro replied. Spyro could not help but to drift back into that thought once more. Would it be possible for him to live this sort of life now? Will he ever get to meet his parents again? If he does, will he stay with them? As Cynder and Wagner took flight, he followed them, still deep in thought.

"I think I forgot something back there." Spyro suddenly said mid-flight. Cynder and Wagner turned to him. "Okay, we'll wait for you in the Palace. You know where it is, right?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded his head and turned back, leaving Wagner and Cynder to proceed to the Palace. As he landed back on the gardens of the Temple, he looked around, admiring the scenery that surrounds him.

He went back into the Temple, where he was before, sleeping. How he had remembered horrible moments that happened there, where he killed Terrador, Volteer and Cyril. Not only that, he almost murdered his beloved godfather; Ignitus. He somehow felt their presence there, watching him. It was also the place he first found his father; Falzar.

"Dad… where did you go? What happened to you?" Spyro suddenly muttered. He looked up the ceiling, where the rays of light are shining down from the holes there. "Dad… did you know? I'm just like… any other young dragon. I need my parents love in order to live." Spyro said softly, as a tear dropped from his right eye. "I know you're somewhere out there… Mom… Dad… if you hear me… please…" Spyro cried softly. "…I really want to be together with the both of you. I… I… dire for your love…" Sypro continued weeping, lowering his head.

Looking from afar, Elva was moved emotionally. Wanting to go to Spyro's side, Falzar stopped her. "Falzar… what's wrong? He needs us." Elva whispered. Falzar shook his head. "We mustn't approach him. He needs to grow strong, without us." Falzar replied. "What are you talking about? He defeated the one who defeated you! Isn't he strong enough?" Elva whispered. "No, Elva. Spyro needs to mature… from a young dragon to an adult dragon." Falzar replied. Elva stopped her motions, looking at Falzar.

"I don't ask for much… I just want to be with you…" Spyro cried from afar. "Look, Falzar… it's true that we need to teach him to be independent, but; now isn't the time." Elva whispered. Falzar at Spyro from afar; feeling his need for love. "Falzar, Spyro's just a young dragon. What's wrong with wanting his parent's love and nurture?" Elva whispered again, stressing on her point. Falzar smiled back to Elva and nodded his head. "I give in, Elva. You're right. We need to do our jobs as parents first." Falzar replied.

Stepping from their hiding place, they called out behind Spyro. Turning back, Spyro was surprised; seeing the both of his parents behind him. Joyfully, he ran towards his parents and hugged his mother. "Mom…! Dad…!" Spyro cried. "It's alright, son. Cry all you want. You'll feel better after you cry." Elva said softly, folding her wings around her son. Spyro cried so much; for the very first time of life. However, the feeling of joy envelopes him as he is now; with his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3: Demitri-

Demitri looked at Spyro from a faraway pond where he could see things he wanted to. He was in a cave, where lifeless souls wander around, awaiting the rise of their new dark seraphim. "Mom, please don't trouble yourself over me." Spyro's voice echoed from the pond. Demitri could see Elva's kind smile toward her son. It seems that they were in a beautiful palace, with many others around them. Strangely, Demitri felt something he had not felt before. His eyes turned from bloody red to a gentle blue color, revealing the true color of his eyes.

Demitri looked at the pond longer. He could see Spyro smiling and talking to Leon and Cynder. Everyone around Spyro seemed to be happy. They seem so… carefree. Demitri could not help but think; "Can I live that sort of life, like them?"

Demitri has no friends, the only being that talks to him is the Dark God, which does not have any form of body. The evil aura faded away from Demitri, revealing the true color of his body. He was not a black dragon; rather, he was a purple dragon… just like his dead father. If anyone would have seen Demitri now, they would think that he's a friendly and kind dragon; nothing like the bloodthirsty and vicious animal that anyone would perceive if he should be in his Dark form.

For the first time in his life, he felt warm blood circulating inside his body. When he was in his Dark form, he constantly felt cold. That's because the blood circulating inside him time was near to frozen state. Feeling relieved, he smiled; for the first time in his life.

However, his comfortable sensation ended quickly as he was pinned to the ground suddenly. He saw no one around him. However, he felt intense pressure that circled around his neck. There were visible green veins that formed around his neck as he was strangled by an unseen force. "Do you want to die?" a familiar voice asked. Demitri could not talk. He felt that his life will slip away from him any second now. The pressure was suddenly lifted from him and he gasped for breath. As the pressure vanished, so did the green veins. "Return to Dark form. Now." the voice said. "W-Why?" Demitri asked. "You need to get used to pain and torture, young Demitri. By overcoming that, you shall be able to use the elements of Darkness at your will." the voice replied.

"B-But Spyro… he could use the Dark element as well… without pain and torture." Demitri replied softly. "SILENCE! I shall not hear that accursed name!" the voice bellowed suddenly. "I-I'm sorry…" Demitri said, shocked. "Look at you. Look at how pathetic you are. Have you forgotten your mission? Do you not remember why you came to life?!" the voice bellowed once more. "I-I was born… to kill." Demitri replied, scared. "What happened to you?! Aren't you determined to kill the one who killed your father?!" the voice asked loudly. Demitri could not answer it. "I see… apparently, you have used that pond, did you?" the voice asked.

Demitri was shocked. "Answer me, you pathetic fool!" the voice blared. "Y-Yes…" Demitri answered. "That pond… is what I use to see what that dragon is doing. Who told you that you could use it?!" the voice asked sternly. Demitri could not answer. "Very well. It looks like you've gotten soft, eh? Maybe a whole month's torture could do you good!" the voice said coldly.

Screams and sounds of whips could be heard throughout the night; where it got louder after each slash.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4: Reminiscence

"I never thought you were like that, Spyro. I never would have thought of it…" said a familiar voice resonating inside Spyro's head. Spyro could not see anything; as he was shrouded in darkness. "C-Cynder? What's wrong? What did I do?" Spyro asked, nervous. "Let's go, son. Forget about him. He won't listen to any of us." Cynder said, tired and weary. "B-But… Mom… I still want to believe in D-Dad… I want to believe… that he's the same dragon we have always known." Wagner responded. Suddenly, Spyro could hear Wagner choking. "What are you doing, you monster?! Let go of Wagner!" Cynder shouted. Cynder's screams followed shortly. "What was that?! What's going on?!" Spyro asked.

Suddenly, Spyro could hear his very own voice surrounding him. "You are nothing but mere insects for me to get rid of." he said coldly. Surprised, he felt as if his heart stopped beating. Why would he say that to the ones he loved so dearly? Before everything becomes clear, Spyro woke up; gasping for breath. His movements woke his son up, who was sleeping next to him. "D… Dad? Are you okay…? What's wrong?" Wagner asked groggily. Looking at his son, Spyro felt rather relieved. "N-No… it's nothing…" Spyro replied. His parents and Cynder were sleeping soundly in his room; which was large enough to hold up to ten adult dragons.

"I-I just had a bad dream…" Spyro suddenly said softly. "I see…" Wagner replied. He knows that he should not ask his father about what he dreamt; as it would make him feel uncomfortable. "I-I think I became evil, son… an evil being…" Spyro suddenly muttered. "It's all a dream, Dad… don't think about it." Wagner replied. "It's been happening so often now… that same dream…" Spyro said. "Are you thinking about a premonition, Dad?" Wagner asked. "I'm afraid that's what I'm thinking… I mean… I only hear voices in my dream…" Spyro explained. "It's okay. Normally, one who has premonition will see things as well; not just hear voices." Wagner replied, smiling. Relieved, Spyro laid his head down.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. You won't be an evil being… or deity… or whatever." Wagner said comfortingly. Spyro was rather curious about why his son knows so many things. "You'll grow up to be a wise and strong dragon; son." Spyro said sleepily. "I cannot grow, Dad. I'm stuck in this age… for the rest of my life." Wagner replied. Surprised, Spyro turned to face his son. "Do you mean… you can't die? You're immortal?" Spyro asked, interested. "No, no. It's just that my body could not grow like a normal dragon should. My life has its limits as well." Wagner replied.

Spyro stared at Wagner for a while; wondering why his son knows so much. "Say… how do you so much about things?" Spyro suddenly asked. "Ah, I thought you'd ask, Dad." Wagner replied, chuckling. "Well, tell me." Spyro responded curiously. "When you were gone to face the Dark Master, Leon kept me safe and secure in the library of this palace. Well, Leon… he really loves to read. He'll spend time with me… telling me fascinating stories about the ancient dragon civilizations, the elements around us and the many tales and folklores of our race." Wagner replied, smiling.

"However… there was something I don't understand… Leon told me once… that he loved you. I didn't get what he meant." Wagner suddenly said, lost in thought. A familiar scene resurfaced inside Spyro's head.

"_Say… what are you doing here so early in the morning, Leon?" Spyro suddenly asked again. Leon kept quiet and looked away from Spyro, blushing. "I-I… I'm sorry I woke you up…" Leon suddenly apologized. "It's okay, Leon. Surely you must have a reason to see me so early?" Spyro asked. Gathering all his courage, Leon turned to Spyro and told him "I love you."_

_Shocked, Spyro did not say anything. They did not speak for a while. "I… I… loved you. The moment we met, I loved you…" Leon muttered. "But… Leon… why?" Spyro asked. "You're the perfect dragon to me. I've always wanted a partner to love; like you." Leon answered. Spyro was confused. What should he tell Leon? _

_"Do you have someone else you love?" Leon asked. "N-No… it's just that…" Spyro stammered. "Then… please accept my love, Spyro. I really love you." Leon cried, approaching Spyro and holding his hands. Spyro looked at Leon, who was crying. "But… we're both males… how could we…" Spyro spoke slowly and softly. Before Spyro could even finish his sentence, Leon pecked Spyro's right cheek gently. It left Spyro speechless._

"I love Leon… as great friend. However… I unable to love him, like how I love Cynder." Spyro said uncomfortably. Wagner stared at his father for a while. "Oh… now that's rather… strange…" Wagner said; unsure of what to do say. Feeling sleepy, Spyro yawned. "It's late now, son. Let's get some sleep." Spyro suggested. Nodding his head, Wagner laid his head and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Leon was in the basement of the palace; he was in a room, where he drew a large purple pentagram sign below him. Candles were lit and placed around the large circle, which emitted a malicious, evil purple glow. "Y-You said… you can get Spyro to love me?" Leon asked. A dragon approached Leon. He has black fogs around him and his eyes glowed a bloody red color. "Yes." a cold voice behind him replied. "What do I need to do?" Leon asked. "Demitri, tell him." the voice commanded. Demitri nodded and turned to Leon. "I want you… to give him this potion." Demtri said, handing a bottle containing a night black potion to Leon.

"I-Isn't this…" Leon stammered. "Yes… the Felicis Potion." Demitri replied almost instantly. "The Felicis Potion… wouldn't it… kill him…?" Leon asked. "Yes, the Felicis Potion is made of high concentrations of concentrate nectar from the Felicis plant; a poison to dragons. However, we have added another substance… extracted from the Pieri tree." Demitri replied coldly. Leon paused for a while to think about the chemistry behind the potion that Demitri was holding. After a while, Leon grinned sheepishly and took the potion. "And what do you ask for?" Leon asked, grinning. "Nothing. We just want you to give him the potion." Demitri said.

"And I will comply. I shall give him this potion… and Spyro… he'll be mine!" Leon said excitedly. Turning back, Demitri walked off and disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5: Guilt

Leon doodled around in the hallway outside Spyro's room; holding a golden goblet which contained red berry extract mixed with the Felicis Potion. He wondered whether he should give the drink to Spyro; whether it will kill him or not. "According to Lewis's Theory of Thermodynamics, the Felicis Potion should react quickly in a dragon's body; causing an almost instant death, which is a favorable reaction… however, if you add the bark of the Pieri tree, it should reverse the reaction; causing it to be unfavorable…" Leon muttered.

"However, the Pieri tree bark can cause hallucinations… but how did they modify the bark to enable Spyro to love me…?" Leon wondered. He kept looking at the goblet. The ruby red liquid contained in there looked tempting. Gathering his courage, Leon knocked the door; although it was very late at night. "Come in." Spyro quickly replied from the inside. Leon wondered why Spyro had not slept.

As Leon entered the room, he saw Spyro gazing at the crescent moon by the window. Turning to Leon, Spyro smiled and greeted him. "Aren't you sleepy yet?" Spyro asked. Leon shook his head. "I was not able to sleep either. I have a lot of things in mind." Spyro replied, turning back to look at the moon. "What's wrong?" Leon asked, approaching Spyro. "It's just that… that dream I have… it worries me." Spyro replied.

Taking the dream that Spyro had as an idea, Leon came up with a devious plan. "Here, Spyro. I made you this red berry extract. It should give you a good night's rest." Leon replied; handing him the goblet he was holding. Turning back to Leon, Spyro smiled. "T-That's very nice of you." Spyro responded, accepting the goblet. Spyro looked the ruby red liquid that rippled within the golden goblet. "It looks… good." Spyro said, smiling.

Spyro slowly drank the extract that Leon gave him, not knowing that there was a potion mixed with it; which can cause potential death to him. Almost instantly, he felt dizzy. "W-What's going on…?" Spyro asked. He felt as if his body was weak and he fell down. "Spyro! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Leon asked, concerned. Spyro did not answer. However, in a split second, he felt okay again. Getting up, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the grogginess that he felt earlier.

He felt his heart was beating fast and the temperature of his body rose. He looked at Leon and blushed. Leon smiled; knowing that the potion was effective. "Cyn-Cynder, you look so…" Spyro stammered. "C-Cynder?!" Leon replied, startled. Spyro approached Leon, blushing. "I really love you Cynder, I know I always tell that to you; but…" Spyro said, looking at Leon. "W-What are you saying? It's me… Leon… what's wrong?" Leon asked, worried. "Leon…? What's wrong with him? Are you worried about him, Cynder?" Spyro asked, curious. "N-No… this isn't the sort of love I want… no…" Leon said, stepping back.

Leon suddenly realized what he had done wrong. Was it right for him to give Spyro the potion? Leon felt so miserable, as Spyro stared at him lovingly, thinking that he was Cynder. "Spyro! Snap out of it! It's me… Leon! Don't you remember me?!" Leon said out loud, shaking Spyro. "W-What are you talking about, Cynder? A-Are you okay…?" Spyro asked back. Stepping back once more and releasing Spyro, Leon stood still; teary flowing from his eyes. "I was greedy… I wanted you to love me… not as a friend, but…" Leon cried softly. "But what, Cynder? What's wrong? Don't cry…" Spyro said comfortingly, approaching Leon.

"Don't come close to me!" Leon cried out loud. Spyro stopped dead on his tracks. "C-Cynder… why…?" Spyro asked. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Spyro! If I could… I would want to reverse time! I shouldn't have taken that dreadful potion I gave you!" Leon cried, admitting his mistake. Smiling, Spyro approached Leon and hugged him. "S-Spyro…" Leon called out softly. "Everyone… everyone does mistakes, Leon. I know." Spyro replied.

"W-wait… what happened? I thought you drank the potion…" Leon said, surprised. "I did. I knew what kind of potion you gave me. I drank it; knowing that it'll kill me." Spyro replied. "B-But how?" Leon asked. "I wield the Earth element, remember? All poisons that go into my body are almost instantly nullified, providing if they're not too dangerous." Spyro said, smiling, letting Leon go. Leon was bewildered.

"I told you before, Leon… I'm not able to love male dragons. I'm really sorry." Spyro said softly. Crying softly, Leon lowered his head. "I-I know… but yet, I still…" Leon cried. Leon cried some more. How could he poison such a valuable friend? Why would he have done that? "I-I'm really… really sorry, Spyro… please… forgive me…" Leon cried apologetically. "Even after all you done for me… I still… tried to get to love me…" Leon continued sobbing.

Spyro approached Leon and raised Leon's head to face him; using his hand. "Leon, don't cry. Your eyes are already red." Spyro said. Leon did not say anything, he just kept weeping. "It's okay, Leon. I forgive you. I'm not angry." Spyro said assuringly. Feeling relieved, Leon raised his head and rubbed the tears off his eyes using his arms. "Leon, I believe… you will find someone destined for you someday." Spyro said comfortingly. Leon nodded his head, in response to what Spyro said.

"I really want to get this straight with you, Leon. I hope… I won't hurt your feelings by saying this…" Spyro spoke softly. "It's okay. Everything seems clear to me now." Leon said. "I'll get this straight… I love you, Leon, as a friend. But you must understand, Cynder's the one destined for me." Spyro spoke directly. Leon did not look away from Spyro. He wanted to listen what Spyro would say. "My love for you… well… how can I put this… if you were to compare the love between lovers and friends, my love for you would lie somewhere in the middle there." Spyro said, contemplating.

"In between lovers and friends…" Leon replied. "Yes. It's hard to put in words, Leon." Spyro responded. "I think I understand, Spyro." Leon replied. Both dragons remained silent after a while. "I… I think its best you rest, Leon." Spyro suggested. "I-I think so, too." Leon replied. Turning back, Leon headed for the exit. Spyro felt a little uncomfortable. He wondered whether their relationship would be the same again. He could tell that Leon is now feeling very uncomfortable.

After Leon exited his room, Spyro leapt onto his bed and cried softly. He wondered whether if Leon would talk to him again. He did not want to lose Leon; as he treasures him, as a valuable friend. Meanwhile, outside Spyro's room. A mysterious figure approached Leon. Leon looked at who it was, surprised. "I overheard what the both of you were talking just now." said a familiar voice. "Spy… no… Wagner…" Leon greeted. Wagner approached Leon, standing near him. "The one destined for you to love… that'll be me, Leon." Wagner said, blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6: Leon's destined one (part 1)-

-WARNING: The story contains heavy amounts of yaoi from this point on. Please do NOT read if you can't take those stuff!-

"Am I perhaps… not good enough for you?" Wagner asked. Leon did not answer; as he was surprised and confused at the same time. Wagner turned back and begun to waltz away. "I'm sorry… it was too sudden, I should have given it more thought before I said that." Wagner said softly. "N-no… I was just surprised… that's all." Leon replied almost instantly. "Then, you'll… be my partner?" Wagner asked. "Wagner, this is too sudden. Please… give me some time to think about this." Leon responded. Nodding his head, Wagner smiled and walked away.

Leon wondered whether it was a blessing in disguise or not. Wagner is an exact physical copy of Spyro. However, both their attitudes vary differently. Does Leon feel any love for Wagner; just like he feels for Spyro? Leon stood outside Spyro's room, thinking hard. "The one destined for me… it could be him…" Leon muttered. Leon thought harder. It was not till sunrise till he finally walked away from the corridor; going to his own room.

The morning sun rose as if it was trapped inside a chasm of darkness for a long time. To Wagner, it was a morning like no other. The sun shone exceptionally bright to him. It was as if… the sun was smiling at him.

Wagner got up inside his room; where the great and mighty statue of Bahamut looked down upon him like a knight honoring a soldier. Much to his expectation, Leon was sitting next to his bed. "G-Good morning, Leon." Wagner greeted. Leon did not answer. He does not know what he's feeling right now. "Tell me, Wagner. When did you start… having an infatuation towards me?" he asked. "Right after you told me you loved me father." Wagner replied almost instantly. "Is that so?" Leon asked, curious. "My father told me… you loved him. That moment, something just clicked into my head. I just knew… I had to love you." Wagner replied.

"Wagner, those are rather... rushed feelings. They'll disappear soon enough." Leon replied, not feeling very secure. "Don't say that, Leon. Why don't you give me a chance?" Wagner asked. Leon kept quiet, unsure what to say. "Y-You love me… don't you?" Wagner 

asked softly. "I DO!" Leon shouted suddenly, giving Wagner a shock. "But don't you understand?! This… this… feelings you have…! What if you leave me alone?! What if…!"

Before Leon could finish his sentence, Wagner quickly crawled towards Leon and gave a soft peck on his right cheek. "W-Wagner…" Leon muttered. "Have faith in me, Leon. I'm sure… we'll be happy as partners." Wagner said softly. Leon did not a say anything. "Your father rejected my love before… I was hurt. I don't know, whether I could take that sort of pain anymore…" Leon said, tears rolling from both his brilliant yellow eyes. "I promise, Leon. I'll be by your side. I won't… make you cry." Wagner replied, wiping the tears off Leon's cheeks.

Closing both their eyes, they engaged in a long passionate kiss. Oh, how both Wagner and Leon wished that moment would last forever.

Pulling back, Leon crept up to the bed and leaned nest to Wagner. "What are you going to tell your father, Wagner?" Leon asked. Wagner shook his head. "I don't know, Leon. I don't know what he'll think. But the most important thing is… we're together." Wagner replied. "You still need to tell him." Leon asserted. "I know… I sure do hope he understands…" Wagner replied softly, holding Leon's right hand. Leon felt that he should not ask any more questions. Right now, he just wants to spend his time with Wagner; together.

"Leon… shall we…?" Wagner asked softly. Leon knew what Wagner wanted. He shook his head in response to his question. "No, Wagner. Not yet… please… I want to know you better first." Leon responded apologetically. "It's okay, I understand." Wagner replied back, smiling. Feeling blessed that his partner is someone who understands, Leon pecked Wagner on his left cheek. "I love you, Wagner. I really do." Leon said.

Peeking from the outside is a tiny yellow dragonfly that seems all too familiar. "What blasphemy! The fat purple dragon's son is actually gay!" Sparx squeaked. "Okay, maybe he's not so fat after he beaten the Dark Master, but still…! This is an outrage! I must tell Spyro immediately!" Sparx continued squeaking. He then flew off in search for Spyro; who happened to be down in the Grand Hall, chatting with his parents.

"Hey, old mar one." Sparx greeted; flying suddenly to Spyro. "Hey! Where were you?! How are you?" Spyro asked happily. "No time for this! I have big news for you!" Sparx said loudly. "What is it, Sparx?" Spyro asked. "Your son's gay, dammit!" Sparx blared. "Wagner? You must have had too much nectar, Sparx." Spyro replied, laughing. "Uh… this dragonfly is…?" Falzar asked. "He's Sparx! My good ol' brother!" Spyro introduced Sparx. "Come on, you seriously got to believe me, Spyro! Y-O-U-R S-O-N I-S G-A-Y!" Sparx said loudly, almost like a siren.

Spyro looked at Sparx awkwardly. "I think you should have a glass of water…" Spyro said, handing Sparx a tiny little golden goblet; just right for him to hold. "Why thank you…" Sparx said, taking the goblet from Spyro. He took a sip from that goblet before he realized that he had to convince Spyro. "Hey! Now isn't the time to drink! You've got to believe me!" Sparx said out loud. "Mom, Dad? He's a really talkative fellow, but he's actually very nice." Spyro said, turning to Falzar and Elva. "Is he always like this?" Elva asked. "Yeah." Spyro replied, nodding his head once.

"Spyro, you big fat purple idiot! Why don't you listen to me?!" Sparx cursed. "Because, Sparx… my dear son can't be gay. It's just not possible." Spyro replied, carefree. "Yeah. Wagner doesn't seem like _that_ sort of dragon." Falzar added on. "Ah, who do we have here?" Cynder said, approaching from behind, giving Spyro a peck on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. That bed's comfy." Cynder replied. "How have you been, Sparx?" Cynder asked, turning to the shiny yellow dragonfly; who seemed be glowing a little red.

"Cynder! Spyro said he doesn't believe me!" Sparx complained. "Believe what?" Cynder asked. "That your son's gay!" Sparx blared once more. "Sparx, you must have had too much nectar. That alcohol's really giving you the kick!" Cynder replied, chuckling. "Even YOU don't believe me?!" Sparx asked. "But, Sparx… Wagner can't be gay. Come on. Spyro's a heterosexual, right?" Cynder said, laughing softly and then turning to Spyro. "He's an exact copy of me, Sparx. He can't be gay." Spyro asserted once more. "Not even… sexually curious?" Sparx asked. "Congratulations, Sparx. You've just hit puberty." Spyro said sarcastically.

"Say, Spyro… you can be really funny sometimes…" Sparx mumbled, laughing a little. Knowing that he still had to convince them, Sparx quickly raised his voice once more. "HEY! That's not my point! Look, guys. You've got to believe me! I did not drink any nectar yesterday!" Sparx said; his throat becoming hoarser. "Sure, Sparx. We believe you. You didn't drink any 

yesterday." Spyro replied, laughing. "That's not what I'm trying to tell you!!" Sparx shouted. "But seriously, Spyro. What will you do if Wagner's actually gay?" Elva asked suddenly. Turning to his mother, Spyro's expression suddenly changed.

" Finally, some mood change." Sparx muttered. "But, Mom… Wagner can't be…" Spyro replied. "I know, but _what if_, son?" Elva asked, her voice diverting to a more serious tone. "Will you still treat him, like how you're treating him now?" Falzar asked. Spyro thought for a while. "What will you do if I was gay, Dad?" Spyro asked back. "I will no longer call you my son." Falzar replied almost immediately. "Being gay… is a serious matter, son. The dragon race is now almost extinct. What if there are no more heterosexual dragons? The dragon race will fall." Elva said. "What about Leon?" Spyro asked. "Leon's special. He's from the royal bloodline. He has done many noble deeds; he can be exceptional." Falzar said.

"Okay, then what about Wagner?" Spyro asked. "I do not wish to further delve into this subject. Tell me your answer, son." Falzar said. Somehow, Spyro felt some pressure from his father; who wants to know a final and definite answer. "I will no longer regard Wagner as my son." Spyro replied. "Okay, enough with this touchy subject already. Why don't we eat and be happy?" Cynder suggested. "Say, why aren't Wagner and Leon here yet?" Sparx said, hinting something.

"That's right. Why don't I go call them?" Spyro said, oblivious to Sparx's hidden hint. "Yeah. You should, Spyro." Sparx said. Walking away from the Grand Hall, Spyro headed to Wagner's room; which was located at the far east; six rooms right from Spyro's room. As Spyro opened the door he was shocked to see Wagner on top of Leon: in sexual position. "W-What… are the both of you…" Spyro mumbled in shock. "D-Dad! I-I can explain…! Please…" Wagner replied, shocked as well. "See? I told you!" Sparx said from behind Spyro. "T-This can't be true…" Spyro said in disbelief.

"Well, old mar one; tell him what you said just now." Sparx commented. "I…I…" Spyro stammered, still in disbelief. "What's wrong? I thought you said that you'll be like your father, hmm?" Sparx said, rubbing it into Spyro's nose. "Shut up, Sparx." Spyro suddenly said. "Whatever, I told you the truth and whoopee-doo! No one wanted to listen to me!" Sparx blared again. "Shut the hell up, Sparx!" Spyro said, raising his voice. He looked struck with grief. Sensing that Spyro was dead serious, Sparx turned back and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7: Leon's destined one (part 2)-

As Sparx disappeared from Spyro's sight, he turned to look at Wagner. "Did you know? My father asked me what I would do if you were gay." Spyro said. "And, what will you do?" Wagner asked. "I told him… I will no longer regard you as my son." Spyro said; his tone solid like rock. Wagner kept silent, however; his sight was still on his father. "So, you're going to... disregard me as your son, Dad?" Wagner asked, feeling uncomfortable. "I don't know. Having myself confronting this situation, I don't know." Spyro said; uncertain as well.

"Leon, I trusted you… after I rejected you, why did you have to go after my son?" SPyro said suddenly, glaring at Leon. "I… I didn't! He confessed to me!" Leon replied; shocked. He could sense that Spyro was losing his trust on him. "Is that so? You must have forced him to confess to you then?" Spyro asked, approaching Leon. His eyes looked as if he wanted to eat Leon. "Stop it, Dad! It's true! I confessed to him!" Wagner exclaimed, pushing his father away from his lover.

"I'm feeling rather impatient now. I'll give you a choice, WAGNER." Spyro snapped; glaring at his son. "Will you go with Leon…? Or will you stay with me?" Spyro asked, glaring at his son harder; like a snake waiting for its prey. Wagner loves both his father and his lover, but; he knew that he had to choose only one of them now. The second felt like an hour. "I choose… Leon." Wagner replied seriously. "Very well, then. I shall no longer call you my son. From now on, don't even bother to greet me." Spyro said coldly.

"Leon." Spyro said, turning to Leon. "Y-Yes?" Leon replied. "I no longer regard you as a friend as well. I shall leave the palace by sunset." Spyro said. "But…" Leon stammered. Without answering, Spyro turned back and left the room. Kneeling down and weeping, Wagner could not hold back his tears. He never thought a day like this would come; when his father no longer regards him as a son.

Marching back into the Grand Hall, Cynder looked shocked as Spyro looked as if he changed into a completely different dragon. "Spyro… did you…?" Cynder asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Spyro snapped. "I see, so…" Cynder muttered. "We shall leave by sunset. I don't want to see those disgusting dragons." Spyro said. "Spyro…! That's a mean thing to say!" Cynder said, shocked.

"I have done… what I have said." Spyro said, looking at his father. Falzar could not help but to look at his son into his eyes. "That was the right thing to do, son." Falzar said. "Spyro! How can you be so cold?! Did you remember that our son sacrificed himself before enable us to go to Avalar?!" Cynder screamed. Spyro stood and thought for a while.

"_Bahamut." Leon said out loud. The door opened slowly. What was behind the door is a room with many peculiar things in there. However, what got Spyro's attention was a huge crystal that resembled the Key Leon gave him. In the middle of them all, stood a young adult dragon, whose golden body shone brilliantly. "Ah, you have come." he said. "You knew we were coming?" Spyro asked. "Yes. It was necessary for you to come here, since you needed to open the Gate to Avalar." he said. "Avalar?" Leon asked. He looked down upon Leon, who was less than half of his size. "You… you are Leon…" he said. Leon bowed down and greeted; "King Bahamut". "I need no formalities, for I have grown tired and weary of it." Bahamut said. "We need to go to Avalar, where the Dark Master is." Spyro said, stepping up to Bahamut. "Yes, and you know you need a sacrifice, right?" Bahamut asked. Spyro nodded, reluctant to accept to fact that a sacrifice is needed._

_Wagner stepped up to Bahamut. "I'm the sacrifice." he said. "Ah, I sense that you have so much hidden potential in you. It certainly is a waste to have you sacrificed." Bahamut said. "I don't mind. That's my purpose." Wagner replied._

"Tell me, Spyro. When has our son ever failed to please you?" Cynder asked. Spyro could not answer. All this while, Wagner had done more than everything that Spyro expected him to. Wagner was a gentle, a kind and loving dragon to Spyro. "Remember that time, Spyro? Wagner volunteered to be the sacrifice. He did it willingly. How many dragons are willing to get themselves killed for the sake of others?" Cynder asked. "T-That's a noble act, I say." Falzar muttered.

"Tell me; when did our son ever make you angry? He had always cared about you. He had never failed to do his duty as your son." Cynder asserted. Spyro stood still and did not reply. "Our son… he has a really fragile heart. I'm sure he must be hurt now." Cynder said softly. "W-What should I do now?" Spyro asked. "What should you do? You know the answer yourself." Cynder said.

Spyro ran to Wagner's room. There was only one thing in his mind that time. "_Forgive me, son. Please forgive me…"_ As he entered Wagner's room, he did not find Leon and Wagner; as they were not there. The window was open and a letter was on Wagner's bed. It looked a little wet; as there were marks of teardrops all over the paper.

"To my dearest, beloved father:

I have wronged you… No. I have wronged the entire dragon race. It is a sin to be a homosexual like I am. However, I cannot leave Leon; as I cannot live without him. He's like a soul mate to me. I know you won't forgive my sin; and probably you never will. In order for you to live a comfortable life, I shall leave; so that you don't see me. Please forgive my selfish act.

Dad, thank you for all those sweet memories… the time you gave birth to me… the time I first talked… the time you took care of me… and yet, I still have the heart to make you angry. I just want to let you know that I truly enjoyed every of my living moment with you. There were times that you were angry at me for no reason. I enjoyed that, too. Why? It's because… I'm blessed to have a father like you."

A drop of tear rolled from Spyro's eyes before he could even finish reading the letter. "No… no…" Spyro cried softly.

"Looks like he's really sad." Sparx whispered from behind. "Thanks to you, Sparx." Cynder whispered back. "What!? I didn't do anything!" Sparx grumbled. "I don't blame you, Sparx. I don't blame anyone. I only have myself to blame." Spyro said calmly. "Spyro…" Cynder muttered. "What was in that letter?" Sparx asked. Spyro put the letter down on the floor and turned it over to Sparx and Cynder to read.

"By golly! They're going to kill themselves!" Sparx shouted. "What?!" Spyro replied, shocked. "Didn't you even finish reading this?! It says that they'll be going to perform the Crimson Ritual!" Cynder shouted. "Crimson… what?" Spyro asked. "Haven't you heard before?! It's a ritual where two lovers kill each other simultaneously by strangling each other!" 

Cynder cried. "What?! I have never heard of such ritual!" Spyro replied. "It was said in the ancient dragon civilization, there were two dragons that killed each other in the same manner. They tied themselves up with an accursed crimson rope and strangle themselves to death; so that they'll be together for eternity." Cynder explained.

"An accursed crimson rope?" Spyro asked. "A crimson rope… said to be cursed with evil. Anyone that is tied with that rope… shall go to Hell." Cynder said. "B-But why…?! Why would Wagner and Leon do that?" Spyro asked. "They know; they have sinned. That's why… they want to go to Hell… and bring themselves to the damned." Cynder said, closing her eyes tightly. "Then… don't tell me…" Spyro muttered. "Yes, according to the folklore… the two dragons that killed themselves… are homosexual lovers." Cynder said.

Without thinking, Spyro rushed out of the window in order to find his son and Leon. How he had hoped he had not said those harsh words to both his son and Leon earlier…


	8. Special Chapter 1

-Special chapter 1: Interview with Spyro and Leon-

flyboy87: Hello again, everyone! It's been a while since we had interviews like this!

Spyro: Yeah, cause you're busy and all. Oh, I'm a busy dragon, too with "Dawn of the Dragon" coming up.

flyboy87: So, as you may have already known, chapters like this provide some comic relief to the story.

Spyro: Hey, the readers know that already, hmm?

flyboy87: So, for today's agenda… we'll unveil some shocking truths about Wagner!

Leon: That time already?

Spyro: Yeah, we feel that the readers have the right to know… uhh… human rights; yes, flyboy87?

flyboy87: Obviously, my dear purple friend! Now, I shall reveal the shocking truth about Wagner!

Spyro: Well…

Leon: Go on, Spyro. Say it.

flyboy87: Do we need a drum roll for this, Spyro?

Spyro: No, no! It's just… what if the readers hate me for this?

flyboy87: Come on, I'm sure they won't. Don't strain their eyes too much. Come on, just tell us already.

Spyro: Okay… well… I'm actually playing two characters… both Wagner and Spyro is actually me.

flyboy87: And there you have it!

Leon: Seriously, Spyro. You're a good kisser!

Spyro: Shut up, Leon.

flyboy87: Oh, how do Wagner and Spyro appear at the same time, you ask? It's pretty simple. The computer does wonderful things nowadays.

Spyro smirks: Yeah, yeah. You're the author, flyboy87, you can just write whatever you like. Even my speech now is typed by you.

Leon: The next thing you know is that flyboy87 is actually playing ALL the characters.

flyboy87: O-Of course not! I don't have the time to do that!

Spyro: Goodness me, if the readers know that I'm both Wagner AND Spyro, they'll sure complain something like: "Don't you have enough gems to hire two dragons?!"

flyboy87: Well, hiring you alone is already burning a hole in my pocket…

Spyro: Of course, moreover… it's my tenth anniversary!

flyboy87: Well, happy tenth birthday then, Spyro.

Leon: Uhh… guys? We're getting a little off topic here…

flyboy87: Oh by the way, how did you manage to become gay, Spyro? Wouldn't Cynder be… angry or what?

Spyro: You MADE do that disgusting kiss, you idiot!

Leon: …and that was HOT!

flyboy87: Oh, come on… I knew you liked it.

Spyro: Not one bit!

flyboy87: I've seen lots of really hot yaoi pictures with you and other characters from other games and anime.

Spyro: I officially declare you a yaoi lover, flyboy87.

flyboy87: In fact; I am, Spyro. Do I get an official notary seal?

Spyro: Why did I ever agree to work for this guy…??

flyboy87: Because; my dear friend, I give you good salary.

Spyro: Well, they are all produced using Action Replay, you cheater!

flyboy87: Uhh… what Action Replay?

Spyro: Don't try to cheat me! How can you have so many gems?!

Leon: Why are we diverting from yaoi to gems now?

flyboy87: Glad you mentioned that, Leon. I'm very sure the readers would like to some hot sex between Wagner and Leon!

Leon: Wow!

Spyro: What?! You mean…

flyboy87 (laughs): Hot steamy male to male sex with lots of products!

Leon: Gosh!! When will we do that?!

Spyro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!

flyboy87: Hmm… next chapter, maybe?

Spyro: NONONONONONONONONO!!

flyboy87: Why not, Spyro? It'll be hot.

Leon: Yeah!

Spyro: I'd rather have you kill me than having sex with another male dragon…!

flyboy87: Isn't Leon hot?

Spyro: That's not my point, flyboy87…

flyboy87: Well, it's decided then, Wagner and Leon will engage in hot steamy sex in the chapter!

Leon: Nice!

Spyro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

flyboy87: Cut it out already, Spyro. You'll get good commission if you allow Leon to… uhh… explore you sexually.

Leon: I'll do that any day!

Spyro: I hate yaoi lovers… (TT)

flyboy87: I promise I'll let you have sex with Cynder after that, okay?

Spyro (blushes): P-Promise?

flyboy87: I promise, Spyro. When have I ever failed to deliver my promise?

Spyro: Where's that 50,000 gems spa discount coupon you promised last month?

flyboy87: What coupon?

Spyro: See? You broke your promise already. I'm not doing this. Leon has harassed me enough.

Leon: But, Spyro… don't tell me you didn't enjoy our time alone in the previous chapter one bit?

Spyro: Frankly, no.

Leon: But didn't you say you wanted to have sex with me?

Spyro: I was just saying it according to that stupid script!

Leon (looks left and right): Say… Where's flyboy87 now?

Spyro: Huh? I don't see him…

Leon: Hey, look! A thick script just appeared in front of us!

Spyro: Okay… this story is starting to not make any sense… blame Microsoft for creating this piece of junk machinery known as the computer…

Leon: Wow! Look here, Spyro! Look at page three!

Spyro: "Leon hugged Wagner from behind and rubbed his…" EWWWW!!

Leon: Looks like I'll enjoy the next chapter!

Spyro: Hey, flyboy87! I know you're out there! Delete that stupid script now!

flyboy87 (from the computer): My dear purple friend, Microsoft Word can do wondrous things; I can even make that sex scene hotter if you want.

Leon: I think I'm getting hard already…

Spyro: Leon?! Hey! I don't want to see that! Don't face me!!

flyboy87: Well, Spyro and Leon… I need to work now. Enjoy yourselves, okay?

Spyro: No! Don't leave me with Leon…!

-In reality, Spyro is actually playing two characters: himself and Wagner. Please note that NO characters will be forced to engage in sex, even characters like them have rights, too. :) Authors, please treat your characters nicely and they shall do whatever you want them to. Readers, I thank you for your continued support. I don't think I'll ever make a sequel with your support! Thank you!-

Spyro: Lies, flyboy87! LIES!!

Leon smiles: Come on, Spyro. Let's have ourselves a good time!

Spyro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

flyboy87 (from the computer): Tell you what, Spyro. Why don't we let the readers decide?

Spyro: Decide what?

flyboy87: Decide whether Wagner would be having sex with Leon or not.

Spyro: Sounds fair to me.

Leon: Yeah, let's put some plot in the reader's hands this time.

Spyro: Dear readers, please vote NO if you do not support flyboy87's crazy idea of letting Wagner; a.k.a me to have sex with Leon.

flyboy87: Now don't say that I control everything here now, okay?!

Spyro: Fine… fine…

Leon: For some bad reason… I can feel the readers voting "no"… don't they want to see hot steamy sex?

Spyro: I'll deliver what I promise. If the readers want to see some yaoi sex, they WILL see it. I'll do my best… disgusted

Leon smiles: Okay, I'll be waiting for it!

-Readers, please submit your votes by reviewing this interview. The plot for the next chapter depends solely on you. For my convenience, the sex scene has been finished; it just needs to be posted – only if choose to see it. Once again, I thank you for reading my story.-


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8: The Crimson Sacrifice-

Alighting from the dark sky, Leon and Wagner reached a place where an old and rotten dragon temple stands in front of them. Thunders clapped loudly and the rain was pouring heavily. As they landed on the slippery marble floor, they looked up to the bloody red arch that bears the temple's name. "The Crimson Shrine" Wagner muttered. Two bloody dragon statues were placed beside the arch. It looked as if it was staring at their visitors – almost as if they were its prey. "Let's go in, Wagner." Leon said, as he looked at the old, bloody temple; that looked like it could collapse any moment.

In order to go into the temple, they had to pass a bridge that is above a pond of blood. "This blood… it doesn't become brown. It's still red… almost as if it was fresh…" Leon said, looking at pond. The bridge was creaking; it almost sound like it's going to collapse. However, the both of them managed to cross the bridge and reach the door of the temple. Shielded by the leaking roof, Leon and Wagner looked around the exterior of the temple. There were blood stains everywhere. It was almost as if someone was murdered here recently. What stood before was a average sized door, whose knob was shaped like a demon – tainted with blood.

"Leon… what if there are… murderers in there? Like… they are going to kill us?" Wagner asked. "Calm down, Wagner. I'm with you. We'll be safe." Leon assured his partner, placing his hands on the knob. It felt wet and sticky. "This knob… it's almost as if it bleeds whenever a living thing touches it." Leon said. "Leon… let's go back… this place must be haunted…" Wagner said, feeling uneasy. Without listening to Wagner's suggestion, Leon opened the door – revealing the interior of the temple.

There was a young black dragon; almost their size, approaching them. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you." the young dragon said. "Demitri. It's been a while." Leon greeted. "Yes. Please follow me. We have everything set up for the both of you." Demitri said invitingly. "W-Who is this, Leon?" Wagner asked. "He's Demitri… a very mysterious dragon. I myself have no idea who he actually is, besides his name." Leon responded. There were red candles inside the temple. Each furniture in there was made of wood, painted in red. There was also a huge dragon statue behind Demitri; which looked as if someone spilled blood there on purpose.

"Who's that?" Leon asked, pointing to the statue. "That's Hades, the dragon who rules Hell. You'll see him soon enough." Demitri responded. "Why is everything here red? Why is blood everywhere?" Wagner asked. "In order to prepare for your ritual, everything should be tainted with blood. I do not wish to further delve into that subject." Demitri responded. "I see. So, we'll be doing the ritual here?" Leon asked. "No, no. This ritual cannot be seen by others. It must be done in secrecy… yes… utmost secrecy…" Demetri replied, almost sounding as though he was whispering.

"Follow me. We'll go to the Bloody Territory. That's where you will do your ritual." Demitri continued. "I see. Lead us there, then." Leon said. They went behind the bloody statue of Hades, revealing a dark path to the back of the temple.

Meanwhile, Spyro was frantically searching for both Wagner and Leon. He had been flying to numerous places for hours. Feeling tired, he stopped to rest near the shore. As the sun begun to set, he could not help but feel worried. "I need to find them… I need to stop that ritual…" Spyro muttered, panting. After taking a short break, he flew once again in desperate search for his friend and son.

As they walked through the dark path, what lies in front of them was a hole… shaped like a rectangle. There were candles arranged in a circle, just a little on the ground below the hole. However, around the hole, there were many corpses of dragons. Leon did not recognize them till they got nearer to them. He could not believe his eyes; the corpses of the dragons that stood before him as he approached the circle were all familiar to him. He did not why they ended up in here. "Demitri… how did you… get those corpses?" Leon asked suddenly, pointing to one – which looked like a large red dragon…

Those corpses seemed preserved and fresh – almost as if they were dead about a minute ago. "What's wrong, Leon? Do you know these dead dragons?" Wagner asked. "Yes… I know them… they are… the Four Guardians." Leon said; looking on at Ignitus's corpse. "I see… I heard about them…" Wagner replied; carefree. It's obvious he does not really know about them since he have not met them before. "Now, let's not care about these dead dragons… why don't we perform the ritual now?" Demitri suggested, trying to change the topic. "T-That's right…" Leon replied, changing his attention to the circle.

"Go into the circle." Demitri said. Without asking, both Wagner and Leon went into the circle, surrounded by candles. The air felt very tight. It was hard to breathe. "Take this rope and tie your partner's waist with it." Demitri said, handing Leon a bloody red crimson rope.

Without even asking, Leon took the rope from Demitri and tied the rope around Wagner's waist. "And your partner should also take the other end of the rope and tie your waist with it." Demitri said. Wagner did exactly what Leon did just now. Both of them now have their waists tied with a bloody crimson rope. "It's said that any two lovers that are tied together with this rope will not separate." Demitri said. Holding his partner's hands, both Leon and Wagner looked at each other. "We won't be… separated…" Leon muttered.

Meanwhile, a lone purple dragon all too familiar to us landed on top of the arch outside the temple; drenched wet under the rain. "This… this place is cursed!" Spyro said to himself. He can somehow feel that both Leon and Wagner are inside the temple. Without hesitating he tackled the door open and rushed inside. Not long after, he found the secret passage leading to where his targets are. Running as quickly his legs and hands can bring him, it was not long till he found his son and friend; both placing their hands on each other's necks.

"Son! Leon! Don't do the ritual!" Spyro screamed. Turning back, Demitri faced Spyro in a position where he is about to attack. "D-Dad?" Wagner mumbled, turning to his father. "So, you have come." Demitri said sharply. "Who are you? What do you want from them?" Spyro asked, as he ran towards Wagner and Leon. However, he stopped when he saw the corpses of the Four Guardians. "W-Wait… isn't this…" Spyro mumbled, feeling uneasy. "Yes… the Four Guardians… the ones you killed, remember?" Demitri asked.

"No! Stop! I… I didn't mean to kill them!" Spyro screamed, covering his ears. "Listen, Wagner. Your father here used the Dark element and killed these dragons that lay here today. Your father is a murderer!" Demitri said loudly. "Dad… how could you… I thought…" Wagner muttered. Spyro could not say anything. It was true that he killed three of the Four Guardians and The Chronicler; besides Ignitus. Their screams of pain… their last breath… Spyro remembers it… as if it just happened yesterday.

_Spyro flew to The Chronicler and made his claws glow purple. Merciless, he stabbed The Chronicler's throat using his sharp claws. Blood flowed profusely from The Chronicler's neck. _

"_Stop it, Spyro!" Terrador bellowed. Terrador flew towards Spyro, attempting to tackle him. Spyro easily avoided that attack and he did the same air attack to injure Terrador. _

_Volteer seized the chance and attempted to shoot a lightning ball to Spyro. It exploded and paralyzed Spyro. Spyro fell to the ground and Volteer slammed his right hand to stop Spyro from moving. "Cyril! Do something to lock his movements!" Volteer shouted. Cyril an ice bed with ice chains to bind Spyro. Automatically, the chains wrapped themselves on Spyro's hands, legs and neck. _

_"Do you think you're going to stop me with this petty move of yours?" Spyro asked. "I'd do whatever it takes to stop you now." Volteer said. "I can foresee myself sending you to hell." Spyro said bossily. Using just a little power, he broke free from those chains and rushed towards Volteer, stabbing him on the stomach with his horns, which also glowed purple. Spyro showed no mercy, he quickly jumped and stabbed Volteer on his chest to kill him. "You talk too much, lowlife." Spyro said, after he stabbed Volteer. He released his horns from Volteer's corpse and turned to Cyril, grinning evilly._

_"My patience is running low." Spyro said, approaching Cyril. Mericlessly, he killed Cyril the same way he killed Volteer. He looked around, he sensed that Terrador was still alive and killed him the same as well. "What left now is… that red dragon." Spyro said evilly. He turned to Ignitus and flew to him. However, something was wrong._

"No…! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!!" Spyro shouted, closing his eyes tightly. "Ignore him. Why don't we just focus on your ritual now?" Demitri suggested. Turning to each other Wagner and Leon begun to strangle each other. "Yes… do it… send your partner to Hell…" Demitri said, grinning sheepishly. It was just then, Spyro remembered that he had to stop the ritual… he cannot afford to lose anyone close to him again.

"Son… before you die… I need to let you know something very important." Spyro said, looking at Wagner. Wagner did not care, he kept strangling his partner… who was gasping for breath. "I failed as a father, my son… I-I never even done my duties properly. All I did most the time, was scold you and treat you as if you something to relieve my stress..." Spyro said, crying. Wagner looked at his father and loosened his grip, Leon did the same as well.

"Throughout this time, my son… you stayed with me… cheered me up when I'm feeling down… and set things right for me…" Spyro continued, looking at his son with his tearful eyes. "Dad…" Wagner muttered. "Do not listen to him." Demitri said, looking at Wagner. "Even if you choose not to listen to me again… please listen to me for one last time… all the time you were with me… I never said this to you… I never did… before you die… I want to tell you… I love you, my son." Spyro cried.

"Dad… I…" Wagner muttered, starting to cry as well. "Leon… it's my turn to wrong you this time… please forgive me." Spyro cried, turning to Leon. Before Leon could even mutter a word, Demitri caught Leon and sent him into the hole to Hell. As they were tied with that rope, Wagner was pulled along with Leon as well. Rushing to save his son, Spyro rushed towards him like a bullet. He managed to grab his son's hand on time. Demtiri used his claws and pierced deep into Leon's heart. Screaming in pain, Leon felt as if he was losing his energy… "LEON!" both Wagner and Spyro shouted. "Wagner… Spyro… please live… for me…" Leon whispered. Using his last bit of energy, Leon cut the rope to separate him and Wagner.

Demitri released Leon and left him to drop into the depths of Hell. Licking Leon's blood from his claws, Demitri turned to face Spyro and Wagner, who looked like they were stricken with sorrow. "Do you know what they say about dragon's blood? If a dragon drinks another dragon's blood, he will gain all the abilities that dragon has." Demitri said, savoring Leon's blood. "You… give Leon back to us!" Spyro shouted. "I'm afraid I can't even if I wanted to. You see, once he goes to Hell. There's no getting him out of there… oh, by now… he would have been burnt to ashes already." Demtri said, eyeing at Spyro.

"Why?! Why did you have to kill him?!" Spyro bellowed. "Why? I wanted my revenge, YOU killed my father." Demitri said, looking into Spyro's eyes. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "Does the Dark Master sound familiar to you?" Demitri asked. "I see… so Leon was right after all… he did left someone to take care of his dirty job." Spyro said. "I shall not allow you to talk about my father like that!" Demitri barked. "Dad, let me fight with you. I have a score to settle with him…" Wagner said, glaring at Demitri.

"Okay, son. Let's do this together." Spyro said, looked at his son. "Dad?" Wagner called out. "Yes?" Spyro responded. "I love you, too; Dad." Wagner said. "Save that for later, son. Right now, we have to avenge Leon." Spyro said. Turning to Demitri, the walls of the area started to bleed…

"Don't underestimate me." Demitri said, grinning. Rushing to Spyro and Wagner like a bullet, their battle thus begins…


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9: A newfound friend

Leon opened his eyes, feeling some pain around his body. He could not see properly. "Ah, you have awaken; dragon." a rather cold voice said. Leon could tell that the one speaking to him is female; as her voice was rather sharp – in his perspective. Shaking his head, he got up and took a look around him. There were skulls of various beings everywhere. He could also see some skeletons of small trolls and goblins walking around aimlessly; carrying a torch that was almost his size – with a dark purple flame burning on the top. Leon looked behind him. He was shocked and surprised to see what he deemed as a monster. She had the body of a human; and the legs of a spider. She was dressed in a night black gown, revealing the cleavage of her massive breasts. Her skin was pale and her face looked like a person who was vain.

Leon stepped back as she approached him. He felt scared as she was twenty times his size."Dragon, you are now in the Underworld. You will be my slave." she said coldly. "Slave? I thought I'm supposed to go to Hell…" Leon replied. "The Underworld is another part of Hell, dragon. This is where beings will serve under me, the great Orpheus." she answered. "I… I understand." Leon replied, lowering his head. "You have committed a most serious crime for your race, young dragon. What compels to do so?" Orpheus asked, staring into Leon's yellow eyes. "I just want to be with the one I love." Leon replied. "And yet, you just sacrificed yourself? The Crimson Ritual is a ritual where two dragons must be sacrificed. I'm sure the ritual has now gone wrong. Do you know what will happen, should the ritual go wrong?" Orpheus asked.

Leon shook his head. "I have talked too much to you, dragon." Orpheus said. She looked around. "You! You, there!" Orpheus shouted; pointing to something located far away; where Leon could not see. "Yes, my Queen?" the voice replied faintly. "Take this dragon to the Catacombs! He shall do all the slave work there!" Orpheus said loudly. Moments later, another dragon almost identical to Leon's size approached Orpheus. His scales shone marvelous silver and he also had a ring pierced on his left horn. He had a strong body, the type of build that can find him many partners. He also had gray eyes that looked determined. The dragon looked at Leon and then turned back to Orpheus. "I shall do as you wish, my Queen." the dragon said, bowing.

"Good. Leave me alone now. I have important matters that seek my attention." Orpheus said snobbishly. The dragon led Leon to a purple crystal close to Orpheus. "Place your hands on it." the dragon said. Leon did what he told to. Almost magically, the surroundings around them 

turned into a cell; with two beds next to each other. "You sleep on the other bed, okay?" the dragon asked; his voice sounding rather displeased. "I'm sharing this place with you?" Leon asked. "Unfortunately, yes." the dragon replied, turning away from Leon. "I'm sorry to bother you…" Leon said apologetically. The dragon ignored Leon and jumped onto his own bed. "Don't you bother me when I'm sleeping." the dragon said sharply. "I-I understand." Leon replied, going onto his own bed.

"Stupid… how am I going to sleep with some dimwit sharing a cell with me?" the dragon muttered to himself. A hooded figure that floated stopped behind the bars that separate them. "Shut up, you talk too much." the hooded figure said. Leaping down from his bed, the dragon glared at the hooded figure. "You just caught me in a bad mood. I'm itching for a fight now." the dragon said; preparing himself to fight that hooded figure. However, in a blink of an eye, the dragon fell helplessly; with bruises all over his body. "You're all talk. What can you do?" the hooded figure said. "H-Hey…! Are you okay?" Leon asked, approaching the silver dragon.

"Get away from me!" the dragon barked. "Oh, your new cellmate?" the hooded figure asked. The silver dragon remained quiet as his expressions changed when the hooded figure asked that. "I hope you don't murder him, like your… best friend…" the hooded figure said sharply. "No…! Stop…!" the silver dragon pleaded. "Stop it. He's already in pain. Have you no heart?" Leon asked. The silver dragon paused and looked at Leon. "Are you trying to fight me? Do you know who's boss around here?" the hooded figure asked.

Suddenly, a sound that sounded like a siren blared its way through their ears. "Hmph, you're lucky. I have to work on my other shift now. I'll see that the both of you suffer the next time." the hooded figure said, floating away. "A-Are you okay?" Leon asked, turning to the silver dragon; who was staring at him. "Why did you help me?" he asked. "Because; we'll be stuck together for a long time. Isn't it better that we're friends instead of enemies?" Leon asked. The silver dragon looked away from Leon. They did not talk for a while. "Can you get up?" Leon asked after a while. The silver dragon nodded his head and crept back to his bed.

They still did not talk. Leon lied down on his bed to attempt to sleep. After a long while, the silver dragon turned to Leon. "What's your name?" the silver dragon asked. "You can just call me Leon." Leon replied, turning to him. "And you're?" Leon continued by asking. "Signus… Signus Silverstar." the silver dragon replied. "Ah, it's a very powerful name." Leon said. "Why… thank you." Signus replied.

"I've heard about dragons like you before, Leon… golden dragons. I heard they're really cold-blooded, snobbish, and heartless." Signus continued by talking. "Well, it may seem that I'm the black sheep of my family?" Leon joked. "You're one interesting dragon, Leon." Signus replied; smiling. "By the way, it's getting late. Rest up for now; as we have to wake up early tomorrow." Signus continued. "How can you tell the time here? It's always dark outside and even if the sun's outside, we can't see it here as we have no windows." Leon asked. "Well, we'll hear a very loud siren tomorrow and for many days ahead of us. When we hear that siren, it's time to go to do our work." Signus explained. "I see…" Leon said, turning away and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Leon." Signus suddenly said. Feeling a little surprised, Leon replied by saying "Good night, Signus."

In the meantime, Spyro just managed to dodge Demitri's attack by a few centimeters. "You're slow, Spyro. Didn't you train after you defeat my father?" Demitri hissed. His movements were so quick, Spyro did not notice that he pinned to the bloody floor. Wagner rushed towards his father who needs his help. However, Demitri was already about to unleash his final blow to kill Spyro; with Wagner still being so far away…


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10: An unavoidable battle-

"Goodbye, Spyro." Demitri said coldly, as his claws glowed dark blue. Wagner was still far. He rushed on, though he knew he could not stop Demitri from unleashing his final attack. Spyro knows that he has to get out of this situation, _fast_. Spyro quickly closed his eyes; praying that he still remembers how to slow time down.

As he opened his eyes, Demitri looked like he was going to stab Spyro using his claws. However, Demitri's movements were very slow. From that instant, Spyro knew that was his only chance to escape Demitri's final blow. Using his free left hand, he quickly fended off Demitri's blow. As Demitri loosened his clutch, Spyro kicked him away in order to free himself. However, Demitri's movements began to speed up as Spyro got up.

"Dragon Time, huh? Do you honestly think that you can defeat me with petty tricks like that?" Demitri asked. "Dad! Are you okay?" Wagner asked, helping his father to get up. "I-I'm fine…" Spyro replied. "Do you seriously think that the both of you will get out of here alive?" Demitri asked. "Even if the odds are against us, we won't stop fighting!" Wagner shouted. "Very well, then. Let's see you dodge this." Demitri said arrogantly. He flapped his wings and two dark blue fireballs flew towards Spyro and Wagner. It was very fast. It was almost impossible to even take a glance at it.

The two fireballs hit Spyro and Wagner mercilessly. They both fell onto the bloody floor, drenched in blood. The pain did not stop there. They still felt a sharp burning sensation even though it was long after the fireball hit them. Not wanting to give up, Spyro fought the pain and got up. He managed to unleash a huge electric ball towards Demitri. However, Demitri just flapped his wings and sent the ball flying back to Spyro, which hit him, hard with electricity. Spyro's body felt numb due to the high dosage of electricity. Demitri flew towards Spyro and Wagner, staring at them coldly.

"Face it, weaklings. You can't defeat me." Demitri said coldly. "You have done well, Demitri." a voice said, resonating from behind him. Wagner suddenly got up and rocketed towards Demitri; his body burning in flames. It hit Demitri hard; as he got knocked back. "D… Don't make fun… of my father…" Wagner said weakly. "Why you..." Demitri hissed. "D… Don't call m… my… father… a weakling." Wagner said weakly. In just a blink of an eye, Demitri already had his glowing hands placed on Wagner's neck.

"S-Son!" Spyro shouted. "How dare you hit me… you're going to die first…" Demitri said coldly. Demitri began to squeeze Wagner's neck. As Wagner was breathing for dear life, he managed to turn to his father and smile. "Stop it! Stop it!" Spyro cried. Moments later, Wagner's eyes turned white, and he was not breathing any more. "Pathetic fool." Demitri hissed, as he threw Wagner to the hole to Hell. "NO!!" Spyro screamed.

"How unfortunate, he's going to Hell." Demitri said. "Why?! Why did you have to kill him?! I'm your target! Not my son!" Spyro screamed, as he glared at Demitri; teary eyed. "If only you had felt a little more compassion before you killed my father, this would not have happened." Demitri replied. Spyro's body suddenly turned black; releasing some faint smoke. "I'm going to kill you… even if it costs my life!" Spyro shouted.

Both dragons rushed towards each other with vengeance. Spyro slided beneath Demitri, who flying just above him. He unleashed a dark beam towards him. Demitri got hit hard and he fell to the bloody floor. "Your abilities got revived, huh? Now, this will be an interesting match." Demitri said. Not wanting to waste his breath Spyro unleashed another dark beam towards Demitri, who managed to dodge it.

In just a blink of an eye, Demitri shot five dark blue fireballs towards Spyro. Using his quick and agile movements, Spyro managed to send those fireballs back towards Demitri this time; who countered it by shooting another round of fireballs. Spyro felt weak, as he was using a lot of energy in order to maintain his Dark form. Shortly, he changed back to his normal form, panting.

As Demitri knocked him near the edge of the hole to Hell, he pinned him to the ground near there. This time, Demitri did not waste any time. He quickly stabbed Spyro through his chest and ripped away his heart from his body. After that, he threw Spyro down into the hole to Hell. As Spyro's life reached an end, Demitri could not help but laugh menacingly upon Spyro's death.


	12. Chapter 11

It was as if time has stopped, Spyro's corpse drifted in darkness aimlessly. He could not move; as the very essence of life has been ripped away from him. He stares at the darkness; though his brain cannot register what he saw. Blood stopped flowing inside him, and it began to turn brown due to oxidation. He could not breathe; and the wound that Demitri caused cannot heal. This is the feeling of death.

His conscience lies elsewhere, in a world that he does not know. Where is it? Not even the most brilliant mortal can answer that. Even the simple question of 'What is life?' has been debated for many eons. However, to Spyro… young Spyro… he understands life in a different perspective. "Being dead does not mean you're not alive; as long as everyone remembers you when you're gone, you'll… you'll come back." Spyro said once. Such mentality a young dragon has!

Only time will tell whether Spyro is able to return or not. Spyro's new journey thus begins!

Lying somewhere in the eternal darkness…

... is a dragon that holds infinite power…

... a power that has the potential to save the world from chaos.

The dragon; floating aimlessly in the darkness…

… with no life nor blood running in his veins.

Though Death has claimed his life…

… his epic adventure will never stop!

Drifting in the eternal darkness…

… the legend will rise once more…

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon**

-Chapter 11: The Dragon without a Heart-

Spyro felt pain on his chest. "Oh, he's moving!" a familiar voice said. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw blood all over his body. He saw another purple dragon that looked all too familiar to him right by his side. "S-Son…?" Spyro called out softly. "Dad… you're injured, it's better for you to rest." Wagner said, holding his right hand. "B-But… where are we…?" Spyro asked. He could not see very well, as his visions are getting blur by the second. "Rest up first, I'll be here." Wagner said. Succumbing to his pain and weakness, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Wagner looked around. It seemed that they were locked in a cell. Wagner could not do anything. He just walked around and sat down next to his sleeping father. His neck ached occasionally. Marks of Demitri's hands were still visible there. _"Did we die?"_ Wagner thought in his mind. He does not have a clue where they are, whether they are living or not nor how are things back in the palace. "Two dragons today! We are in luck!" a voice shrieked. "Queen Orpheus would definitely be happy to torture any one of them!" another voice shrieked back.

Wagner has no idea who Orpheus was, nor what they were talking about. He felt so helpless. He started to cry, as he saw streams of blood flowing from his father's chest every time he breathed. There was no heart to pump the blood, so the blood just flowed out from the lungs and out of his body. Wagner knew his father was in pain every time he breathed as he saw hints of teardrops coming from his father's eyes as well. Feeling desperate, he rushed towards the bars that confined them.

"Please…! My father needs a heart! Please…!" Wagner cried. "Shut up!" a voice shrieked. "Shout one more time and you'll be punished!" another voice added on. Wagner remained quiet after that. He walked back to Spyro and weeped softly; covering his face on the bloody sheets that covered Spyro's bed.

Meanwhile in the cell next to theirs, Leon was laying on his bed, looking at Signus. "Say… they said there were two dragons today. I wonder who they are?" Leon asked. "Beats me, Leon. It's not like we're connected to them or anything." Signus replied, sounding much friendlier; compared to the first time they talked. "That's true, but it's nice to know." Leon answered. "What? You're a busybody?" Signus asked, laughing. "N-No! I-It's just…" Leon stammered. "Relax, I was just kidding." Signus assured him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Leon smiled and turned away from Signus.

"You sleep soon, Signus. We have to collect bones again tomorrow." Leon said. "Got'cha." Signus replied. Leon closed his eyes; but he could not sleep. Moments later, he could hear Signus's snores coming from the other side of the cell. _"I wonder how Wagner and Spyro is? I hope they're both okay…"_ Leon thought in his mind. Feeling tired, he dozed off.

As Wagner fell asleep from crying too much, Spyro turned to Wagner and opened his eyes. "Don't cry, son… its okay." Spyro whispered, patting Wagner's head. Spyro felt sharp pain every time he breathed. A pain that almost no mortal can bear. "I'll be alright, my son… I'll be alright…" Spyro whispered again; finally closing his eyes once more to sleep.

Meanwhile, Demitri was looking at Spyro's heart back in the cave. "I really want to crush it…" Demitri grunted. "You must not. It's essential for my revival." a cold voice around him said. Spyro's heart was still beating, even after leaving its host for days. "Now, we need the hearts of the one Spyro loves. Why don't you track down that black dragoness now?" the voice suggested. "Affirmative. I shall return with her heart." Demitri said. As soon as he finished his sentence, he turned back and left the cave.

"When I come back… I shall rule this land… no! The whole universe!!" the voice shouted menacingly.


	13. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12: Painful deceit

"Hey, why don't you walk faster?! You're so slow!" a hooded skeleton shouted at Spyro; who looked like he could barely walk. "My father lost his heart. Please do tolerate his disabilities." Wagner pleaded. "I don't care! This is the Underworld! I don't give a damn about your stupid father!" the hooded figure shouted. "Why, you…!" Wagner grunted. "Son… don't." Spyro said weakly. "B-But, Dad…" Wagner replied back. "I-It's okay… I'm slow… please forgive me." Spyro replied weakly, as blood continued to flow out of the hole on his chest. Wagner remained silent; as he watched his father fight the pain with grief. "Whoever dares to defy me… will get punished!" the hooded figure said. It grabbed Wagner and brandished a whip from its back.

As it whipped Wagner mercilessly, it ignored Wagner's cries of pain. Spyro, himself could not bear to watch his son getting punished for defending him. However, what can he do? He has lost his heart. His body aches the pain of a thousand knives. He couldn't even walk properly, so fighting is out of the question. The hooded figure seemed to enjoy listening to Wagner's cries; it would not stop whipping him.

Meanwhile, Leon and Signus were looking for bones in the Catacombs. "Open the coffin, Signus. You're strong enough to do that." Leon said, pointing at a coffin located in front of him; which was ten times his size. "No problem." Signus replied; flying towards the huge coffin. As Leon heard a cry coming from a distance, his heart pounded rapidly. "H-Hey… did you hear something, Signus? Did you hear a cry?" Leon asked. "I believe so; why?" Signus replied by asking back. "This cry… this cry… I… I must go to it!" Leon said worriedly. "But, Leon! If someone finds out that you're not here, you'll be punished!" Signus replied. "I don't care! I need to go!" Leon said; as he went towards the exit – ignoring Signus's advice.

"How does it feel?!" the hooded figure asked; looking down at Wagner. It did not stop lashing him. Wagner was almost out of energy. He could barely stand against the pain now. His back now bleeds as wounds caused by extensive whipping tears open since the whipping did not stop. Spyro could not do anything to save his son. He just looked on with distraught; angry at himself for not being able to help Wagner.

"Don't you even dare to lay a finger on him!" shouted a familiar voice from a distance. All of them turned to see who it was. It was Leon; looking at the hooded figure as if he wants to kill it. "L-Leon!" Wagner said weakly. Leon rushed towards the hooded figure quickly, to avenge his partner's pain. As Leon injured it by scratching, its hood fell off. What Leon and the rest saw made them gasp in disbelief.

They could not believe their eyes. What stood before them, dressed in a dark cloak; was none other than the one that Spyro loves. "No… this can't be…" Spyro muttered. Wagner could not believe what he just saw. The one who whipped Leon mercilessly... was none other than Cynder.

"C-Cynder… why…?" Spyro asked, looking at her. "You're a fool, Spyro." Cynder said, looking away from Spyro. "Why…? Why did you have to treat our son like that…?" Spyro asked. "He's not my son. He's your son." Cynder snapped back. Looking down at Wagner, she quickly turned back to Spyro. "Some puppet who was born from a seed… has no right to be my son. Let alone to even live." Cynder said sharply. "Mom… wh-why? What happened to you?" Wagner asked weakly.

"Don't you label me as your mom!" Cynder shouted back. "Cynder… what happened to you? Why are you like this now?" Spyro asked. "Don't pretend you're concerned about me. I know your tricks. You're a liar… and a murderer." Cynder said, staring at Spyro. "L-Liar?? Murderer?? Who told you that?" Spyro asked. "Who told me… is not your concern, liar." Cynder said sharply. It hurt Spyro's feelings; like a knife piercing into his body. Why did she call him a liar and murderer?

"Can you at least explain why are you calling me a liar and a murderer?" Spyro asked. "I don't need to. You know it better yourself." Cynder replied. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked back. "Now, now… let's not interrogate her, hmm?" said a cold, familiar voice from behind Cynder.

As a lone dark figure approached, placing himself next to Cynder, he gave a her a peck on her cheeks. "D-Demitri!" Spyro and Leon gasped. Wagner was surprised to see him here in the Underworld as well. "Demitri…! What did you do to her?!" Spyro shouted. He forgot about the pain that weakens his body. "Let's just say… your ex-lover has been enlightened." Demitri said, smiling sheepishly. "E-Ex-lover?! Cynder! What did he do to you?!" Spyro asked. "It's none of your concern." Cynder snapped back.

"Oh, my dear Cynder… he does deserve to know _that_, doesn't he? Go on, tell him." Demitri said, folding his arms around Cynder's neck. "Very well. He told me the truth, Spyro. The truth. You're nothing but a self centered dragon. You'd even kill and spread lies to cover yourself up!" Cynder said, raising her voice. "Kill?! Spread lies?! What do you mean?!" Spyro asked. "It's no wonder you ended up here, you filth." Cynder snapped back. "F-Filth…" Spyro cried softly, stepping one step back.

"What's the meaning of this, Demitri?! Did you intoxicate her?!" Leon asked. "Intoxicate? Oh, no. I'd never do such a thing to _my_ sweet Cynder… oh, no…" Demitri said admittingly. "Cynder… don't you… love me anymore?" Spyro asked tearfully. "No." Cynder replied. Silence followed suit.

"No… I see…" Spyro muttered, dropping down as the pain on his chest hurts even more now. "Let's go, Demitri. I've had enough of these filths here." Cynder said. Not wanting to delay, Demitri and Cynder disappeared before their eyes.

"Spyro… get up. Let me…" Leon said, approaching Spyro. "Go away! All of you go away!" Spyro shouted. "D-Dad…" Wagner muttered. "Get lost! Get the hell out of my sight!" Spyro bellowed again. "Wagner… let's go… let's leave him alone…" Leon said, bending down to carry Wagner. As Wagner got onto Leon's back; Leon slowly walked off; leaving Spyro alone. Looking back at Spyro, Leon gave a brief sigh. He could not believe the tremendous change that Spyro underwent.

Alone in the dark; where no one is with him. Spyro remained in his position for a long time. "Demitri… I'll kill you…" Spyro muttered, his eyes suddenly glowed red. The hole on his chest started to heal itself and his skin is turning to a night black color. "Kill… kill… KILL!" Spyro shouted, as purple flames engulfed his body.


	14. Chapter 13A

**Dear readers;**

**In order to make things look complete, I had decided to break my story to several arcs so that it has a different ending each; this means twice the amount of chapters for me… but in order to satisfy my readers, I'm willing to work extra! :)**

**The alphabets next to the chapter's number signify something. **

_**If it ends with an "A", it's a chapter for the **__**"Very bad ending"**_

_**If it ends with a "B", it's chapter for the **__**"Bad ending"**_

_**If it ends with a "C", it's a chapter for the **__**"Normal ending"**_

_**If it ends with a "D", it's a chapter for the **__**"Good ending"**_

_**If it ends with an "E", it's a chapter for the **__**"Very good and secret ending" **_

_**Please note that some of the chapters have multiple alphabets for them; since they follow the same storyline. For example chapter 16A/B will have the storyline for "very bad" and "bad" ending.**_

**Please note that the ONLY one who will be receiving a handwritten copy of this story will have "E" chapters written for him/her. That means only he/she will know the awesome, secret ending! However, he/she is free to spread to whoever he/she wants. If anyone has any questions regarding this, please do feel free to PM me. Oh, and don't PM me regarding my verdict for ending "E". I really feel that this reader has the right to know the awesome, secret ending to this story; as he/she is my treasured reader and I value him/her. Well, it's ****not that I don't value the rest of you, but… I really only want to spread that ending to ONE person. **

As the purple flames disappeared, Spyro lowered his head and remained in that position for a long time. He could not forget what Demitri and Cynder told him. His mind was filled with vicious thoughts of killing Demitri and getting Cynder back to his side. He'll do whatever it takes to kill Demitri.

"Spyro, stop it! Don't submit yourself to the Darkness!" Leon said from behind. Spyro turned back as he heard what Leon said. Signus was with Leon that time. "Submit to darkness? What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "Leon, this is the dragon you spoke about just now?" Signus asked. Leon nodded his head in response to Signus' question. Signus turned to look at Spyro; who look rather surprised to see a silver dragon. "The Darkness's influence is still very minimal on him. It's best he gets rid of it now." Signus said.

"What? Get rid of what?!" Spyro barked. His voice changed a little. It sounded a little like a monster. "Hurry! He needs to get rid of his heart! It's gaining control over him!" Signus warned. "What control?! I only control myself!" Spyro roared. Little by little, his voice started to change and his eyes started to glow red. "What?! Rip his heart out again?!" Leon asked, shocked. "That heart was born from the feeling of hate, revenge and anger. If it lies inside its host for a long period of time, it will control its host; and it will be too late…" Signus explained griefly.

"I… I can't do that! He's my friend…! M-My best friend!" Leon stammered. "If you're his best friend, would you like to see him like this now?" Signus asked. Leon remained silent. "I'm going to kill Demitri! Get out of my way!" Spyro roared. Looking at Spyro, Leon prepared himself for battle. "Be careful, Leon. If you die in the Underworld… you'll won't be able to come back… for eternity." Signus said worriedly. "What about Spyro, then?!" Leon asked. "Would you rather allow him to go on mass killing after the Darkness influenced him, or are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?" Signus asked.

Signus was right. Leon was down to two choices. Should he allow Spyro to live and then kill others freely, or should he kill Spyro now? It was a difficult choice for him. No matter what he picks, he loses. Either he'll lose his best friend, or he'll lose himself and the whole world; since Spyro is capable of destroying the world with his powers.

-Chapter 13A: Dark Soul-

-Warning: This chapter contains parts which may make you uncomfortable. Please do not read; should you feel uneasy with just about anything-

"No, I can't do it, Signus. I can't…" Leon said, lowering his head. "W-What?! At this rate, he'll kill not only you… but everyone else and the whole world!" Signus said worriedly. "If that's so, let it be." Leon said. "Do you not care about yourself and everyone else?!" Signus asked. Leon did not answer. He knows Signus was right. He just could not bring himself to harm his best friend.

"If that's so, let the whole world blame me." Leon said. Without warning, Spyro rushed towards Leon and strangled him. Unable to evade his attack, Leon struggled to remove Spyro's hands from his neck. Tired and bored of Leon's fruitless struggle, Spyro beheaded Leon with his sharp glowing claws. Spyro's actions were too quick. In the next second, Signus's head was down on the ground; with his blood oozing out from the neck. "Useless fools… trying to stop me." Spyro said. Mercilessly, he stabbed into Leon's chest and ripped his heart out from there. It was still beating. Without even thinking twice, he crushed it and licked the blood from his hands.

"Your blood tastes so good, Leon. It fuels me for my next killing spree." Spyro said evilly, staring into the dead eyes of Leon's detached head. Smiling evilly, he walked away – leaving the two corpses there to rot.

As he tried to find an exit, he passed by his own cell. Inside the cell, Wagner was sleeping soundly on his bed – body sore with scars from Cynder's whippings. Feeling the urge to kill; Spyro broke into the cell, waking his son up. "D-Dad?!" Wagner greeted, shocked. "You're my next victim… puppet." Spyro said, staring into Wagner's eyes. "W-What's wrong?! What happened to you?!" Wagner asked. "I can't stand having a clone." Spyro replied. Speed almost matching the speed of light, Wagner's body was split into two in a blink of an eye.

Spyro closely examined Wagner's corpse. It had all the vital organs a dragon could have. However, due to Spyro's speed and energy, all the organs are split into two. "Have you heard of cannibalism?" Spyro suddenly asked, taking Wagner's right lung away from the corpse. It was bloody red. Without even thinking twice, Spyro gobbled his son's lung. Mouth full of blood, he smacked his lips and wiped the blood away using his left hand.

Spyro knows he needs to find the way out now. The question is; where can he find the way out? How could he do it? Where will the exit lead him to? Spyro knew he could accomplish everything… by killing.


	15. Chapter 14A

**-**Chapter 14A: A Fateful Encounter-

The dragon who once saved the world…

The last purple dragon…

… shall destroy it.

Armed with hate, anger, and vengeance…

He shall now kill everything in sight…

… and unleash Hell in his world.

Spyro, the Dark Messiah…

… shall rise as the demon born from darkness…

… and show the world…

… the true terror of Hell.

As Spyro wandered around the Underworld, little did he know that he was walking to Queen Orpheus's throne. The souls that passed by him were afraid to go near him because he emitted a fierce, malicious and evil aura. "Who dares enter my throne without my permission?!" Orpheus shouted from the skeleton door in front of Spyro. Without even replying, Spyro burst the door open. Shocked, Orpheus got up from her skull throne and glared at Spyro.

"I want to get out of here." Spyro said coldly. "You busted into my throne… and now you want me to do you a favor?!" Orpheus shouted. "I don't want to waste my breath on you. Find me a way out and shall spare your life." Spyro replied. "Idiot! Do you think that I'll do whatever you tell me to?! Do you know what I can do to you?!" Orpheus shrieked, as four pairs of spider legs came out from her gown.

One of the legs extended in tremendous length and grabbed Spyro; who did not realize what just happened. She spread her legs open and revealed a hole with a sharp tooth in between her legs. Green liquid was oozing from that hole. Spyro figured that liquid was corrosive. Forcing him into her guts, Spyro managed to clutch the sides of the hole with his limbs. The green liquid he touched caused a burn which emitted smoke from his hands. He could not care less. He knows no pain. "You wasted my time." Spyro said coldly. Without warning he spewed purple flames into the hole.

The green liquid was surprisingly flammable. It burned Orpheus's entire body. "H-Help! Save me!" Orpheus pleaded. Turning back, Spyro walked out of her throne, leaving her to burn in flames. If Orpheus did not want to help him find an exit, he shall kill till he can get someone to find him the exit.

Suddenly, a beacon of white light appeared before Spyro, as he exited Orpheus's throne. A slender, white dragon descended from the beacon of light in front of him. Surprised, Spyro recognized who this dragon was. "Mom…" Spyro greeted. "Son, please stop this. You have gone way too far." Elva said, landing on the ground in front of him. "Don't stop me, Mom. I need to kill Demitri!" Spyro replied. "Can killing end your suffering now? If you kill everyone, will you be happy?" Elva asked. "Yes. I shall kill all living beings…" Spyro said, his voice changing to a monster again.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to kill my very own son." Elva said, grief stricken. Without warning, Spyro rushed towards her, attempting to behead his mother. With a flap of her left wing, Elva managed to fend off his attack. As Spyro tried to regain his momentum, Elva has already summoned a white magical ball above Spyro. "Magnus Cresta!" Elva bellowed. The white ball shot rays of light that hit Spyro hard. He fell, feeling pain all over his body.

"You are extremely weak against the Holy element, son." Elva said, landing on the ground. Spyro could not seem to care less. He quickly got up and shot purple fireballs from his mouth. His attacks seem so inferior compared to Elva's. She managed to just block it using her wings.

Not wanting to be disheartened by that failed attack. Spyro tried to physically attack Elva. However, all his moves were blocked and countered easily, even if Spyro's speed matched the speed of light. Elva was too powerful. She seemed to know his every move and she knew how to counter it.

Could this signify and end to Spyro's mass killing? Will Elva be able to stop her son from killing any further?


	16. Chapter 15A

**-**Chapter 15A: Bitter Farewell-

"You leave me no choice, son. I have to fight you." Elva said, descending from the air. The ground below her shone a bit as she landed. "Get out of my way…" Spyro murmured. Elva did not want to fight her son. However, the one standing in front of her now is nothing more but a bloodthirsty demon. "I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Surrender peacefully, and I will not harm you in any way." Elva said. "The word 'surrender' isn't in my dictionary." Spyro replied.

"If that's so, I shall show you no mercy." Elva said, glaring into his eyes. A Crucifix suddenly appeared behind Spyro's back. He screamed in pain as his skin burned upon contact. "Y… You! You'll pay for this…!" Spyro shouted. Elva began to chant a prayer. The Crucifix began to shine; making Spyro scream harder as he could not take the pain. His whole body began to bleed – blood as black as night.

"You are not my son. You are just a demon that took over his body." Elva said. The Crucifix shone brightly shortly. It became so bright; Elva had to close her eyes to prevent herself from getting blind. As she opened her eyes, she saw Spyro… back to his original, purple form. He was unconscious. However, Elva could tell one thing; the dark soul trapped within Spyro's body is now gone.

Elva carried her son. Looking at him; he was badly injured due to the exorcism. Spyro opened his eyes and smiled weakly as he saw his mother. "Mom…" Spyro greeted. "Mom… I have troubled you… I'm so sorry…" Spyro apologized. "Hang in there, son. I'll heal you." Elva said worriedly. "No, Mom… no… I know… I'm going to die any moment now." Spyro replied weakly. Elva did not answer. She knew this beforehand. If she were to perform that exorcism, the host will die as the demon disappears from it. "Mom… I think I can see… the light." Spyro said.

"Nonsense… this is the Underworld…" Elva replied, beginning to cry. "Mom… I'm really sorry… I'm not a filial son… I have wronged…" Spyro said, closing his eyes tearfully. "No… no…" Elva cried. "But Mom… I just want you to know… I love you." Spyro said weakly. As he finished his statement, he was not breathing any more.

Elva could not help herself but to cry out loud. Spyro then disappeared from her arms. As he died in the Underworld, he shall no longer have the chance to come back. Will his soul be lost forever? Will he be remembered? Will he ever come back? Only time will tell.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mom… Dad… this is Spyro… if you ever hear this, please do not be alarmed. I just want you to know that I'll never forget the times we were to together. I really enjoyed it. I'm blessed to have parents like you. Sparx, how are you? I never had the chance to show you that could go on a diet and lose some weight. If I was alive, I'd promise I'll go on a diet since you said I was fat. Cynder… I love you. You know that. My feelings for you will never change. No matter who you're with now; you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"I was told that if you look up the sky… you'll be connected with your loved ones. Though I know I can't go back to where you all are, I know… our hearts will be connected… if we look up the sky. There's no sky where I am now. However, I'm always looking up… crying as I picture your faces. I really miss all of you. I really… want to go home."

-The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon: "A" chapters-

End


	17. Chapter 13B

As the purple flames disappeared, Spyro lowered his head and remained in that position for a long time. He could not forget what Demitri and Cynder told him. His mind was filled with vicious thoughts of killing Demitri and getting Cynder back to his side. He'll do whatever it takes to kill Demitri.

"Spyro, stop it! Don't submit yourself to the Darkness!" Leon said from behind. Spyro turned back as he heard what Leon said. Signus was with Leon that time. "Submit to darkness? What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "Leon, this is the dragon you spoke about just now?" Signus asked. Leon nodded his head in response to Signus' question. Signus turned to look at Spyro; who look rather surprised to see a silver dragon. "The Darkness's influence is still very minimal on him. It's best he gets rid of it now." Signus said.

"What? Get rid of what?!" Spyro barked. His voice changed a little. It sounded a little like a monster. "Hurry! He needs to get rid of his heart! It's gaining control over him!" Signus warned. "What control?! I only control myself!" Spyro roared. Little by little, his voice started to change and his eyes started to glow red. "What?! Rip his heart out again?!" Leon asked, shocked. "That heart was born from the feeling of hate, revenge and anger. If it lies inside its host for a long period of time, it will control its host; and it will be too late…" Signus explained griefly.

"I… I can't do that! He's my friend…! M-My best friend!" Leon stammered. "If you're his best friend, would you like to see him like this now?" Signus asked. Leon remained silent. "I'm going to kill Demitri! Get out of my way!" Spyro roared. Looking at Spyro, Leon prepared himself for battle. "Be careful, Leon. If you die in the Underworld… you'll won't be able to come back… for eternity." Signus said worriedly. "What about Spyro, then?!" Leon asked. "Would you rather allow him to go on mass killing after the Darkness influenced him, or are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?" Signus asked.

Signus was right. Leon was down to two choices. Should he allow Spyro to live and then kill others freely, or should he kill Spyro now? It was a difficult choice for him. No matter which choice he picks, he loses. Either he'll lose his best friend, or he'll lose himself and the whole world; since Spyro is capable of destroying the world with his powers.

-Chapter 13B/C/D: The Ancestral Plane-

"I don't want to fight him, Signus. I believe… there's a way to restore him." Leon said. As he said that, their surroundings changed. They have shifted to space, where comets, stars and planets surround them. Spyro looked surprised as he saw this. "This is where our Ancestors are, Spyro. They are watching us… from above." Leon said. "Why did you take me here?" Spyro asked. "I want to realize this, Spyro. You are not alone. Our Ancestors will help fight off the Darkness trapped within you." Leon said.

"Nonsense! Do you really think that I will…" Spyro replied. His words were cut short as he saw five familiar figures appearing beside Leon. "W-Wait… don't tell me…" Spyro muttered as they materialized. As the stardusts mixed and shone, the Four Guardians and The Chronicler materialized next to Leon, forming a circle around Spyro. Spyro was speechless, he never expected to see them again. "D-Dad…" he muttered softly, looking away. "Look at me, son. Or are you ashamed to face me in that form?" Ignitus asked.

Spyro did not look at any of them. He just couldn't. "The Darkness… is only an Element, Spyro. You should know that better. If you use it for good, it will benefit others." The Chronicler said sternly. Spyro recalled that his mother said the exact same thing as well. The urge to kill suddenly disappeared from him. "How can control Darkness?" Spyro asked, turning to Volteer. "Darkness… is a rather special Element. I'm afraid that only you can find it out yourself. However, as far as I know, you must defeat Darkness… in order to control it at your will." Volteer replied. "Defeat? How?" Spyro asked.

"The anger, wrath and hatred within you. Close your eyes… find it deep within your heart… focus…" The Chronicler said slowly. Spyro closed his eyes and shifted his attention towards the burning rage inside him. It was only now he realized that he could hear whispers of himself cursing as he concentrated on searching the anger that burns within. Those whispers were everywhere. It was difficult to locate their source.

Spyro collapsed all of a sudden. However, the night black skin disappeared and he returned to his normal form. "Spyro!" Leon called out. "It seems that he is now finding the Darkness within his body." Ignitus said. "What if he could not find it?" Leon asked. "Until he finds and overcomes it. He will not wake up. You can say that he is in a coma now." Ignitus explained. "All we can do… is to pray that he finds it." Cyril said.

Spyro felt a little awkward for hearing himself cursing. He could not find the source of those whispers as they were everywhere. He could not see anything… as he was surrounded by darkness. He continued to wander around aimlessly… till he caught a glimpse of purple light coming from his right side. Curious to see what it was, he moved towards the purple light, which led him to an abandoned graveyard – where the sky was dark and it was raining.

Spyro looked around. He could still hear his whispers though the rain was pouring heavily. He could see many tombstones; some of them which were broken and some of them had coffins laid outside it – not buried into the ground. As the loud thunder clapped, he could see a dark and shadowy figure right in front of him. Spyro could not believe his eyes; his Dark form his standing right in front of him.

"It seems that you have located me." Dark Spyro said coldly. Dark Spyro looked around. "This place is the evil and malice that was just born inside you. Isn't it lovely?" Dark Spyro asked. "No." Spyro replied bluntly. "I like it. It's a good place to brainwash you… and to take control of your body." Dark Spyro said. "I'm not afraid of you!" Spyro said sternly. "I love to kill... and I'm going to kill you!" Dark Spyro shouted back.

"I'm not going to let you kill me. My loved ones… I have to protect them!" Spyro said, preparing himself to fight. "Them? Cynder betrayed you… your son is nothing but a clone…" Dark Spyro replied. "Even so, I have the responsibility to protect them. After all, I love the both of them dearly." Spyro said back. "You disgust me… I need to eradicate you, once and for all!" Dark Spyro roared.

As the thunder clapped once more, both dragons were mid-air, lunging towards each other.


	18. Chapter 14BCD

-Chapter 14B/C/D: Kinship-

Mustering all his courage, Spyro attempted to physically injure Dark Spyro by slashing him. Using his quick and agile moves, Dark Spyro managed to avoid Spyro's deadly slash attack by dodging it. As the both of them landed on the ground; they could not help but wonder how strong their opponent is. Gathering his breath, the surroundings near Spyro started to freeze…

Alert, Dark Spyro tried to avoid Spyro's Ice element attack. However, it was too late; Spyro had already shot icicles from his mouth, hitting Dark Spyro's wings. The ice that hit his wings froze it – rendering it immobile. Before Dark Spyro knew it, Spyro had already shot a large lightning ball towards him; paralyzing him. Although Dark Spyro knew that Spyro would be a strong opponent, he never expected him to be this strong. He thought he knew Spyro's strategies; but he was wrong.

"K…Kill me." Dark Spyro said weakly. Spyro shook his head. "There's no use killing you… what good can it bring?" Spyro asked. Dark Spyro kept quiet. What Spyro said was true. What good can it bring? What can he achieve by killing him? "Rather than killing you, I would really like to understand you, Dark Spyro." Spyro said, approaching him. "Call me… Shadow." Dark Spyro replied, getting up. "Okay, Shadow. Why don't you come along with me? Together, we can defeat Demitri along with the others." Spyro said.

"I was born from hatred, malice and anger. You could say that I have calmed down considerably now, but what if I go on a rampage again?" Shadow asked. Spyro smiled. "Learn to control your feelings, Shadow. I believe you can do it." Spyro replied. Shadow was surprised. After all, it is the first time someone trusted him. "Spyro, give me your hand." Shadow said. "What for?" Spyro asked. "Just give it to me." Shadow said. Spyro nodded and lifted his left hand; in which Shadow held on. "I'm going to… let you see the secrets of Darkness." Shadow said. Before Spyro knew it, Shadow and the graveyard vanished from his sight. "S-Shadow?" Spyro called out.

Suddenly, Spyro found himself in a beautiful garden; surrounded by flowers that could sing and grass that could whistle. Looking around, he saw two dragons talking in front of him. Feeling curious he approached them. One of them was black in color and was holding a large, thick black book. The other dragon was purple.

"Don't do this… if you do… evil and malice will spread everywhere!" the purple dragon said. "God already hates me. I want to bring fourth destruction upon this world He created." the black dragon replied. "B-But… you're in Heaven. Why would someone like you bring destruction to the earth that God created?" the purple dragon asked. Spyro looked at the purple dragon. It looked a little like him. "Ah, I believe you have an unborn child below? What was his name again?" the black dragon asked. "F-Falzar…" the purple dragon replied.

_"Falzar…? Isn't that… Dad?"_ Spyro thought. "We have been permitted to Heaven because we have done many noble deeds when we were alive. Why would you want to destroy the world we once lived in"? the purple dragon asked. "Azoth, if you have been enlightened by the Darkness, you would then want to… destroy." the black dragon said. "L-Lucifer… that book you have been reading… that's…" Azoth said. "Yes, Azoth. The Book of Darkness. The one that God written Himself." Lucifer replied. "Don't, Lucifer! There's still time for you to…!" Before Azoth could finish what he was supposed to, Spyro was already back in the graveyard with Shadow.

"S-Shadow!" Spyro blurted. "What you saw… was the origin of Darkness." Shadow said. "Shadow! Can't you let me see some more?" Spyro asked. "I'm afraid that's all I could do, Spyro." Shadow replied. Spyro lowered his head and kept quiet. "Lucifer then went to your world and spread the Darkness after that. Luckily, God was able to stop him and he was then banished to the deepest level of the Underworld." Shadow said. "Shadow… I believe that Darkness is just an element. If used correctly, it will bring good…" Spyro said.

"… and if used for evil, it will bring fourth destruction." Shadow replied, approaching Spyro. "Shadow, I believe you'll change… you'll change into someone who would only use the Darkness for good." Spyro said, looking at Shadow. "Is that why you spared me?" Shadow asked. "Yes." Spyro replied. Shadow no longer felt any urge to kill. It was as if killing was a thing of the past to him. For the first time, Shadow smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Spyro." Shadow said. He then started to disappear.

"Shadow! Where are you going?!" Spyro asked. "I'm assimilating myself into your body." Shadow said softly. "Assimilating? Can we see each other again?" Spyro asked, not sure what Shadow meant. "Of course. After all, I _am _you in a way." Shadow replied. As Shadow vanished, Spyro felt dizzy and collapsed to the wet ground.

Opening his eyes, Spyro found himself once more in the Ancestral Plane. "Welcome back." Volteer greeted. Slowly getting up, Spyro felt like he had a headache. "My head hurts…" Spyro groaned. "I'm sure… the Darkness within him has awakened." Ignitus said. "What?" Spyro asked, still feeling a little dizzy. _"He's talking about me, Spyro."_ Shadow said, answering inside Spyro's mind. "Shadow? Where are you?" Spyro asked. "Who are you… talking to?" Leon asked. "Huh? Shadow. He's this…" Spyro replied. "Spyro, I'm inside you. They cannot hear nor see me." Shadow's voice ringing inside Spyro's head. _"I see…"_ Spyro replied by thought.

"I believe, it's time for us to say farewell." Ignitus said. "What?! But we…" Spyro replied. "Our time here is limited, Spyro. We need to go." Cyril said. "We'll be praying for you. We'll be watching you, son." Ignitus said. "B-But… there are… so many questions…" Spyro murmured. Before Spyro knew it, visions of the Four Guardians and The Chronicler vanished. "No…!" Spyro cried out loud. Before he knew it, he was back in the Underworld where Signus was.

"Is everything alright?" Signus asked. "Yeah. He's fine." Leon said. "We have not properly introduced ourselves yet. I'm Signus. Signus Silverstar." Signus said, approaching Spyro. "I-I'm Spyro. Pleased to meet you." Spyro replied. _"Spyro, this dragon here… there's something odd about him…"_ Shadow said in Spyro's mind. _"What is?"_ Spyro replied back by asking. _"I don't know. But it's nothing bad. I'll tell you when I remember."_ Shadow said. "By the way, Spyro. I believe that we should call it a day. Wagner's in bed and we need to tend to him." Signus said. Spyro nodded his head and followed Leon and Signus back to their cell.

_"Hey, Spyro. I hope you get used to me talking to you like that."_ Shadow said from Spyro's mind. _"You know what, Shadow? You remind me of a certain dragonfly_…" Spyro replied._ "Sparx? No way! I don't crap as much as he does!" _Shadow replied back. _"You're on the way, Shadow. You're on the way…" _Spyro answered sarcastically. "What are you waiting for, Spyro? Come on!" Leon said, turning back to Spyro; who look dazed. "O-Oh! C-Coming!" Spyro replied.

Spyro felt happy right now. He had now made a new friend who he could depend on when the going gets rough.


	19. Chapter 15BCD

**Finally, another chapter! I just finished my internship; the story should (crosses fingers) continue at a normal pace now. Thank you for your patience!**

-Chapter 15B/C/D: Spyro's Origins (Part 1)-

Spyro fell into deep sleep the moment he closed his eyes after reuniting with Wagner in his cell. He drifted into his slumber; shifting to rest. As his eyes begun to close, he made sure that his son was all right. Seemingly so, he submitted to his weariness.

Faint visions begun to form around Spyro, who looked like he was floating in the darkness. He could also hear faint voices around him. As time passed by like the whisper of sands blowing in the desert, Spyro found himself back in the beautiful garden he was in before. "Lucifer! Please! Don't read that book!" a familiar voice said loudly. Turning to the direction where the voice came from, Spyro once again saw the black and purple dragon; a few meters away from him.

Both dragons looked strong and powerful. However, the black dragon has a scar on his left eye. Their bodies looked as if it has experienced many centuries of wars. Shifting his thought away from their physiques, Spyro attempted to concentrate on listening to them.

"Lucifer, how many years have I know you?" Azoth suddenly asked. Lucifer did not answer; he just remained silent. "Lucifer, we are beings that reside in Heaven. We have done many, many noble deeds to earn our place here…" Azoth continued. "Azoth, it's not that you don't know this. Why have so many dragons turn their backs against God, I ask you?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer, I'm sure that…" Azoth said. "… it's because God thinks that we dragons should not exist. We are beings that are considered to be malicious, evil and villainous. He wants to get rid of us." Lucifer snapped. "That's not true!" Azoth replied blatantly. "Very well then, it seems that you have faith in God. Soon, you'll know why I'm doing this." Lucifer answered back.

He opened the Book of Darkness and began reading the text concealed within it.

"Within light, there lies a hidden power,

a force powerful enough to seal the light.

If God brings salvation…

I bring damnation."

Lucifer was absorbed by a black hole into the ground. "Lucifer! No!" Azoth exclaimed. Moments later, he reappeared to the surface. His body now has a tone of red – just like a demon. One with a weak soul would tremble upon his very sight. Without saying a word, Lucifer disappeared and vanished from sight. "Lucifer?! Lucifer!" Azoth called out. Looking worried, Azoth turned back to search for Lucifer.

"Lucifer!" Azoth called out. _"So… this Azoth is your granddaddy, hmm?"_ Shadow mentioned from inside Spyro's head. _"You were quiet for a while."_ Spyro replied. _"I was sleeping earlier. I just woke up because I heard some noise."_ Shadow answered. _"Are you showing me this, Shadow? It looks like a continuation of the scene you projected to me earlier."_ Spyro asked. _"No."_ Shadow blatantly replied. _"You sound grumpy."_ Spyro commented. Not wanting to answer, Shadow did not reply to Spyro's comment.

"Look's like there's no choice." a voice around Azoth suddenly said. "God… you don't mean…" Azoth replied. A tiny, purple baby dragon appeared before Azoth. Spyro thought that baby dragon looked awfully familiar. Azoth looked like he was talking to the sky. "God… this is…" Azoth muttered. "The best dragon… I can produce. He's so powerful…" God replied. Carrying the baby dragon in his arms, Azoth looked at him – sleeping so serenely; like the breezy blow of the wind.

"So… he can be considered…" Azoth said slowly. "…Child of God. Yes." God replied. "Why go through all this trouble just to beat Darkness? Aren't You capable of doing it Yourself?" 

Azoth asked. "One day, Azoth. You'll see why I made him… Spyro." God answered back. It was as if lightning struck Spyro's head. He was surprised. How did all this happen? "I want you to transfer his soul into your own son's egg in the future. We have to make him look very normal." God ordered. Azoth did not say anything. He just looked at baby Spyro; who was still sleeping.

Spyro was speechless; he could not believe what he just saw. Spyro, a Child of God? What could this signify to him?


	20. Finale Trailer 1

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon**

**One-shot to end it all**

"There's a reason you exist, Spyro." God said.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

**This Winter…**

"Spyro! Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you?!" Ignitus asked loudly.

"What's wrong with me? You have no right to ask me that! Who are you?! Have YOU tried to save the world before?! Have YOU felt this burden before?! Tell me!!" Spyro shouted back.

**One dragon faces an enemy no one could imagine…**

"It's the only way I could save the world. The only way…" Spyro cried softly.

"_I'm with you Spyro. Don't worry."_ Shadow replied.

**The Supreme Being…**

"He's coming! Are you ready?!" Leon asked, trying to protect himself from the wind that blew against him.

"I'm ready for anything!" Spyro replied.

_**God.**_

"Ready to die?" God asked.

Spyro looked into God's eyes weakly. He could not speak, as His hands are strangling his throat…

**One dragon…**

"You are just…" God said slowly.

**One last adventure…**

"... a prototype." He continued.

**ONE-SHOT**

**9****th**** November 2008**

**/flyboy87**


	21. Finale Trailer 2

"Every living being has the right to exist…" God said, looking at Spyro coldly into his eyes as He approached him.

**Heaven…**

"… but not you." God continued.

… **is no sanctuary. **

"Tell me, Spyro. Do you think you deserve her?" Demitri asked snobbishly as Spyro glared into his bloody red eyes.

**Heaven…**

"I'm afraid God does not wish to see you." a voice said from around Spyro – who is facing The Great Golden Gate of Heaven.

… **is where all hell breaks loose.**

"Scared?" God asked, as He began to transform…

**This Winter…**

"In order to see God, you must sacrifice the thing you treasure most." the voice said from around him.

…**witness the battle that will change Spyro's life!**

Spyro felt a warm sensation inside him. An immense power is flowing into him… causing his skin to sparkle like the seven colors of the rainbow. Rays of gold, silver, red, green, yellow, blue, black, and white encircled him, granting him energy that no one could imagine.

**One dragon…**

"If all goes well, then… I'll…" Spyro stammered facing his beloved partner.

**One last adventure…**

"Say no more, Spyro." Cynder said, attempting to seal a kiss with her soul mate.

**ONE-SHOT**

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon: Finale**

**9****th**** November 2008**


	22. Finale: Part 1

For several millennia, there is one entity that all living beings look up to. A being that created the planet… the galaxy… and the universe. One can say that this being's power is unmatched. Of course, he created the universe after all. This entity… is what we know; as God.

Many have defied God… and each of them conceded into His power. No one can go against God – for He is too powerful. Legends said that He could crush the earth with just a breath of wind.

Centuries ago, dragons looked up to God for salvation. As God was merciful, He granted them a Saint. The Saint was what the dragons knew and recognized as a savior… a Messiah; the one who would save them from their fall. Not only that, the Saint had a color that no dragon ever had that time – purple.

Many have hailed the Saint for his countless noble deeds for the dragon race. It was said that the Saint could create miracles to cure illnesses, and change the weather. Unfortunately, the Saint died at a very early age – this is because God chose to end his life for doing too many good deeds. The dragons did not know why God did this.

"Fellow dragons… There is a need for you all to grow independent of your Saint – for it will be useful for your future." God said. Without warning, God created many disasters to test the dragon race. The disasters were did not stop. Soon, the dragons began to question God's motives. Many have lost their trust in God – but they did not have the power to go against Him. Soon, a majority of the dragon race perished.

Although most of the dragons were gone, a lucky few were able to survive the series of disasters. Though their numbers were small, they did their best to increase it. Today, though their numbers are still small, there lies a glitter of hope for the continuation of the dragon race.

One young dragon has the potential to change the lives of the dragons for the better… forever. Little did this dragon know, the true potential of his powers can lead to bringing his friends and comrades… a better tomorrow. A tomorrow… where peace and harmony awaits them.

And this… is his story.

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon**

**Finale Chapter 39: The Fight for a better Tomorrow (part 1)**

Spyro opened his eyes slowly. Everything seemed blurry at first. However, he quickly noticed that he was lying down on a bed. He immediately noticed that he was on Wagner's bed. "Ow… ow…! It hurts…!" Wagner cried next to Spyro – unaware that he is awake. "Don't move, Wagner. It'll hurt more if you move..." Leon replied – feeling rather annoyed. "These cuts will leave a mark. That 'mother' of yours is really heartless." Signus said.

Wagner fell silent. He could remember Cynder's whips. Each lash that hit him was like knife that pierced into his heart. Each lash… broke his fragile heart. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Signus said apologetically. "I'm fine…" Wagner replied. It was obvious to tell that he was not happy by just hearing the tone of his voice. "Wagner…" Leon said softly, holding his partner's hands. "I know it's difficult for you. But… you're not alone, you know? You have me. I'll always be by your side, no matter what. That's why we're partners." Leon continued. "Each of Mom's whips left a scar on my body and in my heart. She whipped me four hundred and sixty eight times… that means it left four hundred and sixty eight scars on my body and heart…" Wagner cried softly.

"Wounds on your body can heal… but not the wounds in your heart…" Wagner cried some more. "That's why you have me. I'm here to share your pain!" Leon replied. Wagner did not speak. Spyro could feel some tension building in the air. "Why don't you open up to me?! Don't you know how much I feel for you?! Why are you just keeping problems to yourself?! Don't you treat me… as someone you love?!" Leon suddenly shouted. "Just leave me alone, okay?!" Wagner shouted back. Leon and Signus stepped back a little. They have never heard Wagner raise his voice before. "Leon… come on. Give him some time to be alone." Signus suggested, leading Leon out of the cell. Leon looked back at Wagner, worried about the possible changes that might happen to him as he stepped out of the cell.

Wagner gave a big sigh and lied on the floor. His back was still sore from Cynder's lashings. Spyro could not help but to face towards his son, who looked troubled. "Son? Are you okay? Do you want me to go as well?" Spyro asked. Surprised that his father was awake, Wagner got up. "N-No…! I…" Wagner stammered. "I heard you shout just now. That isn't like you to do that." Spyro said worriedly. "I don't know, Dad... I have a lot in my mind now… I'm hurt… frustrated." Wagner replied. "I feel… insecure when I'm with Leon now…" he blurted shortly after.

"Why?" Spyro asked. "He's eyeing at Signus. I feel that something's going to happen between them. I don't know… and what Mom did to me made me uneasy as well…" Wagner replied. "What makes you think that Leon was eyeing at Signus?" Spyro asked. "Well… Signus is… yeah, a very attractive dragon. I saw that Leon likes to look at him, even when he's talking to me." Wagner replied. Wagner looked down and sighed. "I bet he's cheating on me now…" he said.

"Son, I know Leon well. I don't think he's cheating on you. I can't imagine him doing that." Spyro suddenly said. "And I don't think Cynder is cheating on me as well. I believe there is a reason she's doing this." Spyro continued. "It'll be nice if that's true, Dad." Wagner replied. "Don't sound so negative, son. It's not like you usual optimistic self." Spyro said, getting down from the bed. "I'm trying, Dad." Wagner replied, sighing.

--

Meanwhile, back in the Temple, Demitri glared at Cynder like a snake glaring at its prey. "I still don't believe you." Demitri suddenly said. "I already did what you told me to do… leave Spyro and my son alone." Cynder snapped back. "Ah, but don't you enjoy Wagner's dire pleas? Don't you just love to see him in pain, hmm?" Demitri asked sneakily. Cynder glared at Demitri. "So, you don't like me?" Demitri asked. Cynder did not answer, she turned away. "The only one I love is none other than Spyro. Not you. I'm just here with you so that you don't lay your filthy hands…"

Before Cynder could finish what she said, she was pinned down the floor. "I would not say that if I were you, Cynder." Demitri said coldly. Shortly after, he grinned sheepishly. "I wonder what would that Spyro think if we were to…" Demitri said slowly, approaching his lips near hers. "N-No! Stop!" Cynder pleaded. She tried to repel Demitri away from her, but he was just too strong. "Did Spyro give you love like this? Did he? Did he?!" Demitri questioned her. Shortly, his expression changed. He looked like a wolf – hungry… waiting to consume his prey. "I'll be very happy to show you my love, by forcing it to you!" Demitri said menacingly. "No!! Stop!!" Cynder pleaded. It was too late – Cynder has lost her virginity.

As the day falls into night, Cynder's cries and pleas could be heard – even from a distance. No matter how much she begged Demitri to stop, he never did.

--

Soaring high above the celestial skies was a land built on clouds. Guarded by a heavy golden fence, this land was no new thing to a living being's vocabulary. All living beings… they recognize this majestic land, as Heaven. Heaven was where angels would sing to create life – distant symphonies and serenades that the wind carries to enlighten the folk living in Heaven. Heaven was where any desires could come true. Only a select few can take residency in Heaven – only the noble ones could.

A titanic and majestic shrine was erected in the middle of Heaven's land. The space that this shrine took up was incredible. However, the most striking feature of this shrine was that it housed the one that all beings would look up to – God. God has no form, and no one could see Him. However, the power He holds is endless. Being God, He always appears to be very busy – therefore locking Himself up in His own space – with a giant door as its boundary.

One night, a young dragon knocked on God's door. He wore silver robes and was purple in color. His eyes looked kind and merciful. However, he appeared to be quite skinny. "Come in." God said from behind the door. The dragon entered into God's space. It was rather astonishing to the usual minds of living beings that the space only had a stairs that lead to a bright vortex. "God? You summoned me?" the dragon asked feebly.

"No other purple dragons can match you." God suddenly said. "God… I don't understand what You're trying to tell me." the dragon said politely. "Falzar… and the previous generations of purple dragons and all other dragons… they're a failure, excluding you." God said. "I-I'm honored." the dragon replied. "However, there is one particular one that caught my interest." God said – projecting an orb in front of the purple dragon. As the purple dragon looked at it he saw Spyro – sleeping. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but what are You planning to do?" the dragon asked.

"No other dragon can exist, besides you. They are all prototypes… failures." God said. "So… You want to kill him?" the dragon asked. "Yes." God said after keeping silent for a while. "God… what happened to you? You killed generation after generation of purple dragons, and other dragons, too… don't You know how much it pains me so to just see them die?" the dragon asked. "I don't want to argue with you, Seraph. I've told you the reason many times. They do not have the right to exist." God replied – sounding rather annoyed. Seraph looked into the orb, seeing Spyro sleeping peacefully beside Wagner. "I'm sorry to have upset You. I shall take my leave." Seraph said politely, leaving for the door.

As he got out and closed the door, he felt that he had to do something to spare Spyro and his friends from God's wrath.

--

"Didn't that feel good, Cynder?" Demitri asked, pushing her away from him. Cynder was tired and weary – she was unable to say anything. "D… Don't… hurt…" Cynder said weakly. "You're a nuisance." Demitri snapped, walking away from her. "Demitri." the cold voice around them said. "Yes?" Demitri replied. "Someone's going to help Spyro. It's best you eliminate him and his friends once and for all. Do not let them escape alive…" the cold voice said. "Someone? Who's that?" Demitri asked.

"Have you ever heard of Seraph?" the cold voice asked. "Isn't he the Saint that once brought salvation to the dragon race?" Demitri asked back. "Correct. He's going help Spyro. Before he gets to him, I want you to kill Spyro quickly… and mercilessly." the voice said. Demitri grinned evilly. "Now's the time for me to get my revenge!" Demitri said loudly. "Spyro's in the Underworld. Go find him, before he makes his move to find YOU." the voice said. Shortly after, it faded away.

"Well then, Cynder. Wish me luck." Demitri said, taking off from the Temple. "Spyro… please be safe… please…" Cynder prayed quietly.

--

"Wagner, come here. I want to talk to you." Leon said, as he stepped into the cell. Wagner, who was lying down at that time looked up at Leon and then looked at his sleeping father. He then got up and followed Leon out of his cell. They walked to a dark place quite a distance away from the cell, where Spyro was.

"We need to talk, Wagner." Leon said blatantly. "About what?" Wagner asked. "Our relationship." Leon answered quickly. "I don't want to talk about it, Leon." Wagner said, tired. "Why not?" Leon asked, worried. "I'm tired, Leon. I need to rest." Wagner replied, turning his back and attempting to walk away from Leon. "Wagner, what did I do wrong?" Leon asked, raising his voice a little. Wagner stopped his steps and looked back at him. "Tell me, Wagner. At least I can try to correct my mistakes." Leon said, approaching him.

"I'm worried, Leon." Wagner said abruptly. His heart pounded quickly as he spoke. "Worried? About what?" Leon asked. "About… Signus. You… you just keep looking at him. A-Are you…" Wagner stammered. "… cheating on you?" Leon asked. Wagner did not say anything. "If I said yes, how would you react?" Leon asked. "W-What?!" Wagner cried, turning to Leon. "If I said YES, how would you react?" Leon asked, raising his voice. "I-I love you, Leon, how could you…" Wagner cried. "ANSWER MY QUESTION, WAGNER!" Leon shouted. "W-why… I'd cry… and cry… I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Wagner cried out loud, slamming his fists to the ground, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Now then, Wagner. How would you react if I said no?" Leon asked gently. "W-what?" Wagner asked. "How would you react if I said no?" Leon asked once more. "I don't know…" Wagner said softly. "See? You don't even know, Wagner. Now then, why were you willing to die with me during the Crimson Sacrifice?" Leon asked again. "I-It's because… I love you. You're my partner. I'm willing to die with you." Wagner said, lifting his head. "Exactly. You're my partner, Wagner. I love you as much as you love me." Leon said, hugging his partner.

"Leon… so you're not cheating on me?" Wagner asked. "Of course not, silly. Why would I do that?" Leon asked back, rubbing the tears away from Wagner eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have doubted you…" Wagner said, leaning against his partner. "If you still don't believe me, I can get Signus to explain it to you." Leon said, holding Wagner's hands. "It's okay. I believe you. I'm just… happy that I'm with you now." Wagner said softly, looking at Leon. As their eyes met, they engaged themselves into a long and passionate kiss – which paved the road to an everlasting relationship. As the atmosphere was right, they finally made their first, true love.

--

"YOU dare defy Me?!" God shouted from His space. "God, You have done nothing other than abusing the other dragons. It's time I put a stop to this." Seraph said. "Are you planning to defy me just like that cursed Lucifer and Azoth?!" God asked. "I did what you asked me to do. Kill them. As an angel, we do not kill!" Seraph shouted back. "Angels or not, whatever I tell to do, YOU do!" God roared. "I do not follow orders from a God who kills mercilessly." Seraph snapped. "Fool! Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?!" God asked loudly. "For the sake of the continuity of the dragon race, I'm prepared to die." Seraph said, changing his dragon wings into pure, white angel wings – which glittered after each flap.

"Now, now. There isn't a need for brute force, right?" a voice said from behind. Seraph turned back and was rather surprised of who he saw. "God, need not be angry. Please allow me to perform your task." Demitri said. "D-Dark powers! How could you even enter Heaven?!" Seraph asked. "Demitri, I have trained you well, I'm pleased with you." God said, ignoring Seraph. "What?! God?! What did you train him on?!" Seraph asked. "Darkness… from its very core…" Demitri said slyly, turning to Seraph.

"Now, Demitri. I have summoned you here to present you a gift." God said. "What is it?" Demitri asked. "Apocalypse." God replied. "Y-You can't be serious!" Seraph blurted. Demitri grinned sheepishly. Suddenly, dark and bloody angel wings replaced Demitri's dragon wings. "Now, Dark Angel Demitri. Kill Seraph." God commanded. "As you wish." Demitri replied obediently.

Without warning, Demitri rushed toward Seraph. Luckily, Seraph was fast enough to dodge his fierce attack. Roaring mightily, Demitri attempted to pierce his hands through Seraph's body, but Seraph caught it before it did any damage. As they continued to fight, feathers of white and black could be seen all around the space – gently landing on the floor after a short period of time. Noises that sounds like sword slashes could be heard as well. Seeing them fight, God begun laugh menacingly.

--

Spyro just sat down in the cell, not knowing what he should do next. _"Hey…"_ Shadow called from within his head. _"Yeah?" _Spyro replied, trying his best not sound irritated. _"We need to figure a way on how to get out of here, you know."_ Shadow said. _"I know. I'm thinking… can't you tell what I'm thinking since you're in my head?" _Spyro asked. _"I very much prefer not to read your thoughts, as it invades your privacy."_ Shadow replied. _"Very true, Shadow… very true…"_ Spyro replied, bored.

Spyro got up and walked out of the cell to an open area quite a distance away. Over there, he saw Wagner and Leon, sleeping soundly next to each other. _"It seems like they have made up_." Spyro commented to Shadow. _"Hmm… speaking about them, didn't you see that Signus around lately?"_ Shadow asked. _"No… I don't think so." _Spyro replied. _"Don't you think his character is rather… shady?" _Shadow asked. _"Shadow, don't be so quick to judge someone like that."_ Spyro replied. "_Well, I'm just worried; that's all."_ Shadow commented. _"But, speaking about Signus; I wonder where he is?"_ Spyro asked.

"Right behind you." Signus replied out loud – surprising Spyro. "W-Whoa!" Spyro gasped. "I guess you have the right to say that I'm quite a mysterious character, hmm?" Signus asked. "Y-You can read my mind…" Spyro commented. _"See? I told you that he's no good!"_ Shadow said. "However, I certainly do not have the intention to backstab you." Signus replied assuringly. "That's good to hear." Spyro said, relieved. _"Okay, my bad… sorry…"_ Shadow apologized. "I've been searching for the way out of here, and I think I found it." Signus said, smiling.

"Y-You did?" Spyro asked excitedly. "Yeah." Signus replied. "However, there is something I really want to show you." Signus continued. "What is it?" Spyro asked, curious. Suddenly, Signus's body begun to change its shape, build, and color. Slowly, his body changed to a more slender and slim build. Even before Spyro saw the complete change, he knew who it was that Signus was changing into. "C-C-C-Cynder!" Spyro cried. _"H-He's a doppelganger!"_ Shadow thought, surprised. "That's right, Shadow. I can change to anyone I've seen before." Signus said in Cynder's voice.

"W-Wait, you've seen Cynder?!" Spyro asked. "Yes, Spyro. And frankly, she isn't in the best of conditions." Signus said, reverting back to his original body. "What happened to her?! Let me see her!" Spyro said impatiently. "No need to… I'm here." Cynder said, slowly approaching them from behind Signus. "C-Cynder!" Spyro cried, rushing towards her. However, Cynder stepped back as Spyro approached her.

"C-Cynder? What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "Spyro… I… I…" Cynder stammered, teary eyed. "Cynder?! What's wrong with you? What happened??" Spyro asked, worried. "Y-You… won't love me… anymore after I you this…" Cynder cried. "Cynder… I believed that you had a reason for injuring our son, if that's what you're worried about…" Spyro said. "No! I… I wronged you!" Cynder cried out loud. "Wronged me?" Spyro asked. "I… I…. have lost my virginity." Cynder spoke quietly. Spyro could hear that as loud as a thunder clap. It hit his head like a giant tree falling on top of him.

"I'm now carrying… an egg inside me… an egg that belongs to Demitri and me… I didn't want it to happen… I… I…" Cynder cried softly. Spyro felt no anger towards Cynder; he did not say a word. He just approached her and hugged her tightly. "S-Spyro…" Cynder spoke softly. "No one wanted this to happen, Cynder. It's not your fault." Spyro said comfortingly. "But… the egg…" Cynder said, looking a Spyro. "We'll just raise it as our own child. After all, it's innocent, right? It didn't do any harm to you, right?" Spyro asked. "I-I guess you're right…" Cynder said.

"No matter what, Cynder. I will always love you. You'll always be in my heart." Spyro said kissing her head. "I love you so much, Spyro… I really do…" Cynder replied; feeling relieved. "Sorry to break your intimate reunion, but I think we should go now." Leon said cheekily from behind. "A-Ah, that's right!" Spyro said, turning to him. "Okay, follow me, everyone. I'll lead us the way out. Signus said, leading the way. Putting their trust on Signus, they followed him. _"Don't tell them about my ability."_ Signus voice said from inside Spyro's head. _"Y-You're… a telepathic as well?"_ Spyro asked. _"Yes."_ Signus replied.

--

Gasping for breath, Seraph stopped near a cave that overlooked the sea. His robe was soaked wet with blood. His body and wings were heavily injured as well. Playing in his mind was his fight against Demitri, each time their claws met, it ringed like a sword meeting with another one. He just barely escaped Demitri's vicious attacks – and due to the battle being a disadvantage to him, he fled.

God summoned a legion of angels to chase after him – killing him on sight. After many bloody battles, Seraph managed to catch his breath here. Breathing heavily, he tore his robes and threw them aside. His body dire for a long rest – but he knows that he should not do so; as the angels might kill him during his sleep. The only thing he could afford to do now is to recuperate for a while, and then flee once more.

"Signus… come on… where are you?" Seraph whispered softly. "_I'm on the way, Seraph. I sensed you."_ Signus replied instantly. _"Thank goodness… how is Spyro?"_ Seraph asked. _"He is well. It looks like our dreams of peace will finally come true."_ Signus said. _"How long will it take for you to come to me?"_ Seraph asked_. "Judging on where you are now, I'd say… we'll reach you by nightfall. It's daytime out there now, right?"_ Signus asked. _"Signus… God sent His brightest team of angels to hunt me down. Please come soon, okay?"_ Seraph asked. _"I see. I'll do my best."_ Signus replied. After Signus said that, Seraph terminated their communication.

"Spyro… you're our only hope for true salvation… our hope for peace… because, you have a very special power… a power that holds the key to our freedom…" Seraph muttered.

_To be continued…_

--

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I went a little gung-ho and finished the first part of the finale. Yeah, I thought of putting everything in one large chapter, but it seems that I should end my story at Chapter 40… as it sounds better to me. Anyways, please look forward for the last chapter of my story soon. Once again, thank you for reading my story!**


	23. Finale Trailer 3

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon: Finale**

"You're our last hope, Spyro. Only you can bring us the salvation we longed for!" Seraph said, gazing into Spyro's eyes. As Spyro looked back into Seraph's sparkling eyes, he could not help but wonder what magnificent things this dragon has done. "The wheels of fate are turning, Spyro. It is your destiny." Seraph continued, looking away from him.

**At long last…**

"Yeah… but how? How can I do it?" Spyro asked. "You need to face God." Seraph replied solemnly.

… **Spyro's epic adventure comes to an end.**

"… you're crazy." Spyro blurted. "I don't think I've lost my sanity." Seraph replied back – feeling a little insulted.

**Spyro's last adventure…**

"It's all down to this, God!" Spyro thundered – summoning numerous ices crystals to form around him. "You insolent fool. You can't expect to bring me down with petty attacks like that!" God talked back.

… **will result in a turn of events.**

"No matter how powerful you've become, you cannot defeat me!" God shouted.

**Who will win?**

"Armed with determination, I believe I can stop you!" Spyro shouted back, sending tendrils of sparks and frost towards the sky.

**CHOOSE A SIDE!**

"Elements can't stop me! Who do think I am?!" God shrieked.

**One dragon…**

"Spyro!!" Leon shouted.

**One LAST adventure…**

"Dad!!" Wagner shouted.

**ONE – SHOT**

"I… I'm sorry… he's gone." Seraph said miserably, holding Spyro tightly in his arms. "NO!!" Wagner shouted.

As days have passed, a funeral ceremony was held for Spyro. Encased in a tomb made of clear, purple amethysts, Spyro looked as if he was sleeping serenely. Accompanied by tears and sorrow, Wagner could not help but to fall against his dead father's tomb – crying. Deep in his thought, he felt that he had not done enough for Spyro during his life – wishing he could have done more.

As the wind blew, the dragons who attended the ceremony could feel Spyro's breaths of love blowing against them. Ignitus could not help but to shed a tear as he felt this very wind; sensing that Spyro told him not to worry about him.

**The end is near: 9/11/2008**


	24. Finale

Coming out of the darkness, Spyro squinted his eyes a little as he could not take in as much light – since he was accustomed to the darkness of the Underworld. He suddenly felt fresh and rejuvenated – happy that he was able to set his legs on the face of the earth once more and allow the sun's rays to bathe him. Approaching slowly behind him was Wagner, Leon and Signus – who also seemed to be squinting their eyes as well.

"Spyro, we must make haste. There is someone you have to meet." Signus said impatiently, attempting to turn away from the sun. "Someone? Who?" Spyro asked, shielding his eyes by moving his wing against his face to create a shady area around his eyes. "Saint Dragon Seraph." Signus replied, not wanting to hesitate telling him. "_Isn't he that dragon who saved the dragon race from extinction?_" Shadow asked from inside Spyro's mind. "_Yes._" Signus answered through telepathy. Without hesitating, Signus flapped his wings and took off. "Follow me! Hurry!" Signus cried from the sky above. Sensing his urgency, Spyro, Leon and Wagner took off – following Signus's lead.

Meanwhile, back in the cave where Seraph was at, he felt a presence looming near him. Sensing the presence of great evil, he got up – even though his body pains him. "D…Demitri…" Seraph muttered. "Good guess." Demitri said, landing from the sky to the entrance of the cave. Seraph fell as his body gave way to the pain on his legs. "Look how pathetic you are. Some Saint you are, hmm?" Demitri smirked. "Didn't God send the Five Holy Archangels with you to kill me?" Seraph asked weakly. "Yes. But I killed them." Demitri said coldly. "One by one, they fell to these ferocious claws of mine. I don't need them to kill you… I want to savor the pleasure of torturing and killing you myself!" Demitri continued.

"Y… You…!" Seraph muttered. "My father is dead all because of that Spyro… luckily, God recognized his evil deeds and therefore granted me powers. Anyone who helps Spyro will die… no matter who." Demitri growled. "You have deeply mistaken, Demitri. God treats us dragons like enemies!" Seraph answered with what little strength he had left. Through telepathy, Seraph attempted to reach into Demitri's mind. "_Demitri… deep inside you, I could feel a faint sense of warmth and kindness. I don't think that you're a kind of dragon that would kill and slaughter others._" Seraph's voice echoed inside Demitri's head.

Seraph projected a familiar scene into Demitri's mind:

_Demitri looked at Spyro from a faraway pond where he could see things he wanted to. He was in a cave, where lifeless souls wander around, awaiting the rise of their new dark seraphim. "Mom, please don't trouble yourself over me." Spyro's voice echoed from the pond. Demitri could see Elva's kind smile toward her son. It seems that they were in a beautiful palace, with many others around them. Strangely, Demitri felt something he had not felt before. His eyes turned from bloody red to a gentle blue color, revealing the true color of his eyes._

_Demitri looked at the pond longer. He could see Spyro smiling and talking to Leon and Cynder. Everyone around Spyro seemed to be happy. They seem so… carefree. Demitri could not help but think; "Can I live that sort of life, like them?"_

_Demitri has no friends, the only being that talks to him is the Dark God, which does not have any form of body. The evil aura faded away from Demitri, revealing the true color of his body. He was not a black dragon; rather, he was a purple dragon… just like his dead father. If anyone would have seen Demitri now, they would think that he's a friendly and kind dragon; nothing like the bloodthirsty and vicious animal that anyone would perceive if he should be in his Dark form._

"N-No… that's not me!" Demitri shouted, sweating ferociously. "_Demitri, you're not like this. Get rid of this evil!_" Seraph shouted from inside Demitri's mind. Trying to fend off Seraph's presence in his mind, he hit his head to the rocky wall – bleeding. "_Have you ever wondered why you are originally a purple dragon, Demitri?_" Seraph asked. "NO! I don't want to know!!!" Demitri screamed, falling down and covering his ears. "_Everything you have known till now is a fallacy…_" Seraph said slowly. "_You are Spyro's fraternal twin brother! Malefor is not your father and he will never be! Spyro is your sibling by blood!_" Seraph thundered inside Demitri's head.

"YOU LIAR!!!" Demitri screamed. Knowing that Demitri would not trust him, he projected another scene into his mind.

_Two young purple dragons were playing in a garden. One of them resembled Spyro and the other resembled Demitri. Seraph approached them and they stopped what they were doing and bowed to him. "Spyro, come on. We need to send you to earth." Seraph said. "Why?" Spyro asked, worried. "Why must Spyro go?" Demitri asked feeling worried as well. "God wants to use another test dragon in earth. That's why Spyro has to go." Seraph said. "I don't want to go… I want to stay with Demitri!" Spyro cried, hugging him. "Please don't put me in a difficult position, Spyro…" Seraph pleaded. _

_"Seraph, why must we purple dragons become test things on earth? Can't God choose other dragons?" Spyro asked. "We must not question God's intentions, Spyro…" Seraph replied, feeling weary. "But, Seraph… please… don't send Spyro! S… send me!" Demitri pleaded. "NO!!!" Spyro cried, hugging Demitri tightly. "God has called for Spyro, I cannot disobey His orders…" Seraph said. Pulling Spyro away from Demitri, Seraph carried Spyro off forcely. " B-Brother!!!" Spyro cried. "Spyro!!! Don't go!!!" Demitri cried, falling to his knees helplessly, watching Seraph carrying his brother off._

As those visions vanished, Demitri got up. By the time he came to his senses, he found that the evil that enveloped around him vanished. He was back to his original form. "Thank you." Demitri said kindly. "The both of you… were born in Heaven. However, when you were sent to earth, God turned you into eggs and erased your memories. Luckily, I kept most of the memories of all the selected dragons sent to earth." Seraph said. "That evil that resided in my body was not me." Demitri muttered. "What do you mean? Do you have any recollection of what you did?" Seraph asked. "None at all, except of my journey with my brother… whom he recognized me as… Shadow." Demitri said, a teardrop rolled from his left eye.

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon**

**Finale Chapter 40: The Fight for a better Tomorrow (part 2)**

"We should be there soon." Signus said to Spyro, turning back to face him. "_I can feel a strong presence nearby. Can you feel it, Shadow?_" Spyro asked in his mind. Shadow did not answer – for he was no longer present in Spyro's mind. "_Shadow? Shadow??? Are you okay?_" Spyro asked worriedly. He did not sense anything inside his mind. Frantic, he kept calling out for Shadow in his head.

"_Shadow? Shadow?! Are you there?! Say something!_" Spyro shouted inside his head. Nobody answered him. "_It seems that your friend is gone_." Signus contacted Spyro through telepathy. Spyro did not answer him. He was worried about Shadow – where did his whereabouts were. Without even noticing, the sky has already turned dark – it almost seemed like magic to him as he did not realized how much time he spent worrying about Shadow.

"We're here." Signus said, heading to a cave directly below them. Eager to meet the Saint, Spyro cast away his worries and focused on what to ask the Saint. As soon as they descended from the dark sky, they found a pool of blood on the entrance of the cave. Alarmed, Signus stopped Spyro and the rest from entering the cave. "What's wrong, Signus?" Leon asked. They heard a cry – sounding like it was in pain. "I fear that… the ones that God sent to hunt the Saint has arrived…" Signus murmured. "What are you talking about?" Spyro asked. They heard the cry coming from the depths of the cave again. "If the Saint is in there, we need to help him!" Spyro said, worried. "There's no need to." a familiar voice said from inside the cave. It sounds like it was getting close to the exit. As two adult dragons emerged from the depths of the cave, Spyro could not help but to be shocked upon what he saw… Falzar and Elva – Falzar holding Seraph by the head and Elva holding Demitri by the head.

"Mom… Dad…" Spyro greeted feebly. "T-They're your parents?!" Signus asked, bewildered. Leon and Wagner could not help but the stare in disbelief upon who they saw. "Look who we have here…" Falzar mumbled. Elva stared coldly into Spyro's eyes… which froze him for a brief moment. "Are you going to listen to your father?" Falzar asked sternly. "N… no… Spyro… don't…" Seraph said weakly – mustering all the strength he had left to talk. "Shut up!" Falzar barked, tightening his grip on Seraph's head – making him gasp in pain. "Dad! What happened to you?! Why are you doing this?!" Spyro asked. "Spyro! Don't listen to them! They're…!" Signus said suddenly, gasping for breath as he couldn't talk – for an unseen force was attempting to constrict his neck. "Signus!" Leon called out as Signus fell to the ground. "I wouldn't say anything if I were _you,_ copycat." Elva said coldly.

"L… Let them go… please. We can talk over this, right?" Spyro asked – approaching Elva. "We'll talk… after we kill you." Elva replied. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. She and Falzar dropped Demitri and Seraph to the ground. "Follow us." Falzar said bluntly. "N… no…" Signus said weakly as he gasped for breath after being released from Elva's force. "Dad… don't do it…" Wagner pleaded, feeling that something was wrong. Trusting his intuition, Spyro approached Falzar and Elva. As quick as lightning, Elva flapped her wings and surrounded herself, Falzar and Spyro with sparkling dust. As the dust circled them, it seems that it was teleporting them somewhere… somewhere where Spyro has no clue of where it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found themselves up in the sky, where beacons of light radiate the area with a gentle glow. There were only clouds around them."W-Where are we, Mom?" Spyro asked – looking at Elva. "I'm not your Mom." Elva said, turning away. "What are you talking about?" Spyro asked, confused. "I was never your Mom, it was all a fallacy." Elva said. "A fallacy?" Spyro asked again. "Yes." Falzar answered in Elva's place. "What do you mean…? Do you mean that… you're not my real parents?" Spyro asked. "You're as naïve as ever, Spyro. That's what made us hold back from killing you." Elva said, gritting her teeth. "W-Why? The both of have shown love to me…!" Spyro cried. "It was all just a lie, Spyro. We're chosen by God, to kill you. He was most upset when we prolonged your life." Falzar replied. "If Darkness was used by evil, it can bring fourth destruction, and if it was used for good, it can bring many benefits to the ones who rely on it." Elva said. "I remember that." Spyro replied. "Then, I ask you. Does the same apply to the Holy element?" Elva asked.

Not wanting to answer, Spyro reluctantly nodded his head. It was true. Beings who wield the Holy element aren't necessarily good – hearted either. "Before you die, I shall tell you who your real father is." Falzar said. "W-Who is it?!" Spyro asked, anxious. "Your real father… is Ignitus." Falzar muttered. "I-Ignitus?! H-He's my real father?!" Spyro asked, feeling surprised. Memories of Spyro being with Ignitus played like a movie in his mind;

_Spyro remained silent. Both dragons did not talk to each other for a brief period of time. "Ignitus, I remember when we first met. I wanted to see this temple. You brought me here and thought me how to master the Fire element." Spyro spoke calmly. "I'm not very good with words, Ignitus. But you know, you're like a father to me. You're the first dragon I met. You took care of me. You thought me everything you knew. You gave me guidance…" Spyro continued. Ignitus found it difficult to ignore Spyro this time, but he still kept quiet._

_"Ignitus, please don't be angry at me. It pains my heart to see you like this. From the bottom of my heart, I seek your sincerest apology." Spyro apologized, lowering his head. This time, Ignitus turned to look at Spyro. "Don't worry about it, Spyro." Ignitus said softly. Does it mean he forgives Spyro? Or, could it have some sort of other meaning? Seeing how troubled Spyro is, Ignitus muttered; "I forgive you" softly._

_"Also, I don't whether I should this, but…" Spyro spoke uncertainly. "What is it?" Ignitus asked. "I'd like you to be my godfather. You know, you've always been a role model for me. So…" Spyro said nervously. Ignitus smiled and nodded his head. The stars shone a little brighter. Spyro looked up to Ignitus and smiled._

"_Where are you going, Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "Dad, I think I mastered it! I'm going to try it!" Spyro said excitedly, running outside. Ignitus gave chase. When Spyro reached an open space where he could unleash and attack. He stood in the middle and concentrated once more. Suddenly, bursts of electricity, fire, ice and leaves encircled him. "This can't be…!" Ignitus said, shocked._

_Spyro concentrated harder. He knew something was missing. Suddenly, roman numbers encircled him, signifying Time. Spyro closed his eyes once more, not wanting to release this power. He frantically looked for the Darkness within him. As he opened his eyes, dark flares encircled with the various other elements that circled around him. Spyro floated and flapped his wings. Ignitus was surprised. Spyro remained in his normal form; even if he used Dark powers._

_Spyro could not hold it any longer. Before he released this Rage, he gave a loud roar. Claps of thunder were heard and the ground shook vigorously. Bursts of various elements were sent flying around the area, causing Ignitus to rush back into the cave to prevent himself from getting hurt._

_Finally, after the Rage has subsided, Spyro landed down, panting. "Are you okay, Spyro?" Ignitus asked, rushing towards Spyro who looked as if he could not stand properly. "I… I did it, Dad." Spyro said weakly. After he finished his sentence, he fainted. Ignitus got hold of him and carried him._

"_You've done well… I'm so proud of you… my son." Ignitus said softly, hugging Spyro._

"_Dad…" Spyro greeted, attempting to get up. "You're weak, Spyro. Why don't you lie down?" Ignitus suggested. Spyro looked up to Ignitus. "I heard you just now, Dad…" Spyro said softly. Ignitus looked away from Spyro._

"_If I can, I really want to be your real son, Dad." Spyro said. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the outside. It was not anything damaging. They walked out to see what it was._

_The stars shone brightly. It was as if the stars were glittering just for them. Shooting stars passed by frequently. Both dragons kept quiet for a while, looking up the starry sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight." Ignitus said. "Yeah. Falzar told me that it's a good omen if the stars are shining so brightly." Spyro said._

"_Falzar…?" Ignitus asked. Spyro looked up to Ignitus and smiled. "As you said, he isn't what he used to be. Now, he'd kill anything in sight." Spyro said. "But, he's your real father…" Ignitus said. "To me, he isn't a father. You are, Dad." Spyro said smiling. Suddenly, a beacon of light shone upon them from a glittering star._

"_Even the Ancestors… they…" Ignitus stammered. "Dad… even the Ancestors think that you should just forget about tradition." Spyro said. Ignitus fell silent. Spyro approached him and hugged him. "I want to be your real son, Dad. I don't think the Ancestors will say anything about that." Spyro said. Ignitus responded by patting his head. "Okay, son. I'll be your father." Ignitus said._

_It was like magic. All the stars up the sky shone beacons of light upon them. "See, Dad? The Ancestors are telling me that you're officially my father!" Spyro said excitedly. Ignitus looked at him smiling. "Come on, son. Hop on my back." Ignitus said, crouching down. "Why?" Spyro asked. "It's what all fathers should do. Bring their son for a flight and show them the world." Ignitus said._

_Smiling, Spyro hopped onto his father's back. Ignitus took off and flew to the sky. They flew to many places and they stopped at a mountain to see the sunrise. "Son, do you know a sunrise signifies?" Ignitus asked. "Gee, Dad. I don't know." Spyro answered. "It means that a new dawn is approaching. It kind of applies to me now. A rise of my new personality." Ignirus explained. "I never knew you were so sophisticated, Dad." Spyro said, laughing. "That's because I have you, an extra burden to me…" Ignitus joked. He jumped to Spyro and tickled him._

"_Stop, Dad! I'm scared of tickles!" Spyro cried, but laughing at the same time. Ignitus stopped tickling him and turned back to look at the sunrise. "I kept telling you this. It's my duty to protect you. But now, I'll tell you this; it's not my duty to protect you. It's my responsibility to protect you, son." Ignitus said. "What's the difference, Dad?" Spyro asked. "A duty is a duty. A responsibility is a responsibility." Ignitus said. Spyro wondered for a while. "Hey, Dad. Doesn't The Chronicler have a dictionary in his room?" Spyro asked. "I think he should, why?" Ignitus asked. "You really should refer to it and tell me the meaning…" Spyro teased._

"_Why you little runt…!" Ignitus raised his voice, in a tender way. Spyro ran. "Catch me if you can, Dad!" Spyro said. "Oh, if I catch you, you're in serious trouble." Ignitus said jokingly. Ignitus gave chase._

_Both dragons returned to The Chronicler's room after several hours. Spyro felt tired after all that running. He lied down and closed his eyes. "I really want… to wake up and see you, Dad." Spyro said. "Don't be silly. You will." Ignitus said, patting his son's head. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes. He dozed off in just a couple of seconds._

"_Son… anyone can have a duty to protect you. But, as your father, it's my responsibility to protect you. It's an honor that fathers have, rather than a duty." Ignitus said. Feeling tired as well, he lied down next to Spyro and dozed off._

Spyro kept quiet. He cried softly as he reminisces the times he shared with Ignitus – whom he now knows as his real father. "W-Why didn't he tell me?" Spyro suddenly asked, keeping his voice calm. "Ignitus made an oath to God. He swore that he'll never admit that you're his real son, so that you'll be safe until you can defend yourself." Falzar said. "_So that's why he was so reluctant before to address me as his son…_" Spyro thought. "Enough of this talk. It's time you perish." Elva snapped. In response to her reaction, Spyro begun to position himself for battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the cave where Seraph and the others are, they all looked like they were resting up – conserving their energy. "You don't mean to say… that Demitri is actually Spyro's real brother?" Leon asked. Wagner looked at Demitri – now thinking that he does share some resemblance to Spyro. "I shall tell you all Spyro's true story… one which I have kept secret for a while already." Seraph said, sitting down to relax. The others sat down, too, wanting to listen to the Saint's story about Spyro. "Now let's see… where do I begin…?" Seraph wondered. "Did Spyro have a dark past?" Leon asked. "No, it's nothing like that. Allow me to take you to Spyro's hidden memories." Seraph replied. "Hidden memories?" Signus asked. Not wanting to answer, Seraph waved his left hand and thus, all the other dragons dozed off suddenly.

Images of the dragon temple begun to form in Wagner's mind. As he now finds himself inside the temple's dojo, he also found Signus and Leon next to him – astonished by their presence. "Isn't this…" Leon muttered. "No mistake about it, it's the temple…" Wagner answered. "Dad!" a familiar voice called out from behind the dragon statue. Approaching from behind the statue, was Spyro – though he looked very much younger and smaller. Following suit behind him was Demitri – also looking much younger and smaller than he was now. They watch Spyro and Demitri approach Ignitus, who seemed to be gazing at the sunset outside the temple. "Spyro, son? What's wrong?" Ignitus asked. "There was a big dragon outside who want to see you, Dad." Spyro answered. "They looked scary…" Demitri commented. "It's okay, son. No need to be scared." Ignitus comforted them both. He then turned his eyes upon a figure who was approaching from behind the statue. "Azoth." Ignitus greeted. Turning to Spyro and Demitri, he sighed. "Spyro… Demitri… why don't you go back to your rooms and play? There is something I need to discuss with… my friend here." Ignitus said. Without asking, Spyro and Demitri nodded their heads and went off.

"Ignitus, I believe you know the reason I came." Azoth said. "You can't just take Spyro and Demitri like that." Ignitus replied bluntly. "It is God's wish." Azoth answered quickly. "Azoth, why would God want both Spyro and Demitri?" Ignitus asked. "I'm afraid I cannot answer you, for I do not know the reason myself." Azoth answered. "Don't expect me to hand my sons over to you for no reason!" Ignitus barked. "Don't give me a hard time, Ignitus. I do not wish to lay a claw on you." Azoth replied, worried. "I love them both dearly. They're the only family members I have left!" Ignitus said, raising his voice. "It's a pity, Ignitus. But you need to understand, I cannot defy God's will. Neither can you." Azoth advised him.

Wagner could see young Spyro looking at Azoth and Ignitus from behind the statue. Spyro looked teary eyed and looks as if he was about to burst into tears. Holding back, Spyro turned and headed towards the exit. "Let's follow Spyro." Signus suggested. Leon and Wagner both nodded their heads and followed Signus's lead. They tailed Spyro – who seemed to be moving shakily as he was in grief. "Spyro, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Demitri asked, running towards him from Spyro's front. "The dragon we saw just now… he wants to take us away." Spyro whimpered. "You can't be serious!" Demitri answered. "What are we going to do without Dad…?" Spyro wondered. Before Demitri could talk, Ignitus was calling them from the temple's dojo. Without hesitating, both Spyro and Demitri headed back to the dojo, where their father and Azoth were.

"Spyro, Demitri… this is Azoth." Ignitus said slowly. "And… Azoth is going to take you to Heaven for some training…" Ignitus continued, gritting his teeth. "What training?" Demitri asked. "The both of you… God has placed a very special interest in your abilities…" Azoth said. Ignitus turned to Azoth, glaring at him – stopping him from talking. "Remember what you promised me, Azoth." Ignitus said, glaring at Azoth. "I will uphold that promise, Ignitus. You can be rest assured." Azoth replied. Taking a deep breath, Ignitus sighed. "Spyro, Demitri… from this day on, I'm no longer your father." Ignitus said – his words sounded a little choppy. "What?!" Spyro asked. "Go, Spyro… go, Demitri. Leave… and don't come back." Ignitus said again.

Grabbing both Spyro and Demitri with both of his arms, Azoth headed towards the balcony of the temple to take flight. Before he left he turned to Ignitus, who looked solemn. "I'm sorry, my friend…" Azoth said softly – but loud enough for Ignitus to hear. After saying that he begun to take flight. "Dad! Dad!! Dad!!!" both Spyro and Demitri cried. Before long, they have disappeared into the night sky. "Damn it… damn it…! DAMN IT!!!" Ignitus roared so loud, that it could be hear from the distance. "Please let us go back to our father!" Spyro pleaded. "I cannot do that, Spyro. I have to fulfill my duty. I'm sorry." Azoth replied. "I'll send you to someone who will take very good care of the both of you when we arrive to Heaven." Azoth continued. He continued to fly, occasionally stopping to have sips of water.

As the sun rose, they have already reached the Golden Gates of Heaven. Guarded by two sentries who looked like they were panthers, they quickly saluted Azoth and opened the gates, leading them into Heaven. Spyro and Demitri were asleep – despite the noise around them. Without further delay, Seraph approached Azoth from the distance. Grateful to see him, Azoth handed both Demitri and Spyro to Seraph, who carried them off to his residence not too far away.

As Seraph entered the premises of his residence which looked like a shrine, he quickly placed Spyro and Demitri in a room where no one could see them. Seraph placed them on a large bed and waited for them to wake up. "Seraph's got a LOT of patience…" Signus said, becoming impatient waiting for them wake up. "Dad… Dad…" Spyro cried in his sleep. Demitri whimpered the same words as well. After all, they were very young and they could not bear the pain of separating from their father. "You need to forget about your father, Spyro… Demitri…" Seraph murmured. Placing his palms on their foreheads, faint glows of purple were seen glowing on his palms for a short period of time – that was where Leon and the rest returned back to the present. "What happened back then?" Wagner asked. "I took Spyro and Wagner's memories about Ignitus. Instead of them recognizing him as their father, they recognized me instead." Seraph said. "H-How cruel…" Wagner stammered. "That's the only option I have. I don't want them to feel any pain." Seraph answered. "What happened after that?" Leon asked. "I trained Spyro and Demitri to harness their potential as purple dragons. As Spyro returns to his world, I yet again erased all of his memories – leaving only a speck for him to utilize the elemental powers within him properly." Seraph said.

"I wasn't as gifted as my brother." Demitri suddenly said. "Don't say that, Demitri. You're special as well." Seraph replied. "I'd really like to see my father again... I wonder whether he still remembers me…?" Demitri said, lowering his head. Wagner felt sorry for Demitri. He suddenly felt thankful to have Spyro as his father – who shown him his love and stayed together with him, unlike Demitri who separated from Ignitus at a very early age.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro attempted to balance himself from falling from the air, trying not to fall. From above, Elva unleashed a flurry of rays towards Spyro. Accompanied by Falzar's dark impulses conjoined with Elva's rays, Spyro does not stand a chance against their attack. Landing on a nearby cloud and shielding himself with his wings, he attempts to block their attack. Their attack hit, and Spyro was badly injured – so bad, till he looked like he was at the brink of death. "You're not so powerful after all, eh?" Falzar asked, smirking. Ignoring the pain all over his body, Spyro tried his best to get up. "Look at you. You're no better than an insect now…" Elva said coldly. "We can crush you whenever we want… like a bug." Falzar added on. Spyro could not get up, the attack has rendered his limbs useless. He is no more than worm, trying to escape from being its predator's prey.

"Elva, since he couldn't move now, why don't we toy with him a little?" Falzar suggested. "What do you want to do?" Elva asked. "I'd like to detach his limbs… one… by… one…" Falzar said slowly. "Ah, you want to make him _look_ like a worm, without his legs, arms and wings." Elva answered. "That's right." Falzar replied, laughing sheepishly. As Falzar turned and approached Spyro, he circled Spyro once. "Now, Spyro. If you beg me, I may have some mercy on you and just kill you…" Falzar said coldly. Spyro could not talk. He was so weak, he had had to struggle even to breathe. "No? You're not begging for mercy?" Falzar asked again. Spyro finally gave up, he just close his eyes and prayed for the best. "Well then, I shall savor the enjoyment of taking off your arms first!" Falzar announced. Before Falzar could lay his claws on Spyro, a large figure blocked Falzar's attack by swiftly moving in between them.

"Why, you…!" Falzar screeched. Elva wasn't too pleased on seeing who blocked the attack. Spyro felt a warm aura that radiated from that familiar figure that saved him from Falzar's attack. "Damn you, Ignitus! Damn you to Hell!" Falzar cursed. Ignoring Falzar's words Ignitus tackled him and flew off with Spyro. "Elva, come on! We have to chase them!" Falzar said alarmingly. Sensing their coming, Ignitus activated his Dragon Time and conveniently fled to The Chronicler's cave. After many moments, Falzar and Elva cursed as they could not find Ignitus nor Spyro anywhere within their sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad…" Spyro said weakly as they entered The Chronicler's library. "Everything's going to be alright, son." Ignitus answered, placing him on the floor where a pile of thick books were piled messily on top of one another. Ignitus went off hastily and came back moments later with a jar – containing a glowing blue liquid. "Drink this, son. It'll restore your broken bones." Ignitus said – opening the cover of the jar. Ignitus carried Spyro and fed him the liquid – just like what a father would do when carrying his child. Spyro groaned in pain moments later. "The medicine is taking effect. You should be alright in a day or two." Ignitus said, putting him down. "Rest up while I go and get Seraph and the others here." Ignitus continued – walking out of the library. "H-How'd you…?" Spyro asked shakily. Ignitus stopped and turned to look at him. "… come back from the dead?" Ignitus asked. "Y-Yes…" Spyro replied. "Our Ancestors have brought me back to life with the power of the twilight – and a certain someone helped to contribute the energy to bring me back to life." Ignitus explained. "Twilight…? Could it be…" Spyro said shakily. "I feel Leon's energy channeling into me. I guess, without him, I won't be back here." Ignitus said. "Leon… so… you don't feel any… grudge again him… anymore…?" Spyro asked. "No, in fact… I need to apologize to him for being so rude in the past." Ignitus answered solemnly.

"Dad… but what about the others…?" Spyro asked. "Son, do you know how much energy it takes to bring someone back to life? I'm estimating that Leon gave at least half of his living life to me, just for me to come back here. So, should he resurrect either Cyril, Volteer or Terrador, he'll die." Ignitus explained once more. Spyro felt grateful to Leon because he had done so much for him. "There is so much I want to tell you, son. But I feel the others should be around as I feel that they need to know the information that I'm about to convey." Ignitus continued. He looked at Spyro and smiled. "Wait for me here, okay?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded his head and lied down to sleep only to raise his head once he saw a familiar dark figure approaching him.

"Cynder…" Spyro greeted. "How are your wounds?" Cynder asked, concerned. "They're healing quickly, I guess…" Spyro responded. They became silent after that. "Are you angry with me, Spyro?" Cynder asked. "No… I'm not…" Spyro replied. "How's our son doing?" Cynder asked. "He's okay, he got over it." Spyro answered. "What about… us?" Cynder asked slowly. "Us…?" Spyro asked back. "You know…" Cynder answered. "… I still love you, Cynder, if that's what you want to know." Spyro said, feeling his heart beating slightly faster. Feeling relieved, Cynder approached her soul mate and pecked him his forehead. "I love you, Spyro… I love you so much…" Cynder said lovingly. "I was never angry at you, I just knew you wouldn't do things like that…." Spyro said slowly. As she moved her lips closer to Spyro's, he got her message. As though fate brought them back together, they once again reaffirmed their relationship with long, loving kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God… we apologize… for we…" Falzar stammered as he bowed down upon God's presence. "Say no more, Falzar. The both of you have upset me." God replied. "Please do give us a chance to amend ourselves." Elva suggested. "No, I'm afraid I cannot risk second chances." God replied back. Two unnatural, giant hands appeared out the blue and grabbed Elva and Falzar. The both of them screamed in pain. "The both of you are going to die to repay amend your wrongdoings." God said. "No…! Please…! Please…! Spare us…!" Elva begged. Without even considering things, the pair of hand crushed Elva's and Falzar's body, taking their lives away and leaving their body severely deformed. God then threw them aside and with a flick of his fingers, their corpses disappeared. "Insolent fools… It looks like I have to everything myself." God muttered. As God's wrath heightened, it caused whirlpools and unnatural tornadoes in Spyro's world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that God is angry…" Seraph said upon responding to the loud thunderclaps heard outside The Chronicler's library. "The winds are behaving strangely… it's not natural." Cynder added on. "Leon, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Wagner asked, concerned. "I-I'm fine… don't worry." Leon answered looking at Wagner. Ignitus turned his sights to Leon as he slumped on Wagner's back. "Leon… thank you, you brought me back to life." Ignitus said gratefully. "Thank you, Leon. I'm very grateful for what you've done." Spyro said thankfully. "W-What? Can Leon bring someone back from the dead?" Wagner asked. "Yes, only if that dragon's soul is up there with our Ancestors – then, Leon can resurrect anyone using his Cosmic powers… but…" Ignitus answered: his words rather choppy. "But what?" Wagner asked. "… to do that, he must give up half of his life to someone he wants to resurrect." Ignitus answered. "N-No way! Half of his life?!" Wagner cried. "Don't cry, Wagner… it's my own decision…" Leon answered, wiping the tears off Wagner's eyes. "I'm not against what you've done… but at least I'd like to know why you did that…" Wagner said. "I want to know as well." Ignitus added on.

Positioning himself in sitting position properly, Leon took a deep breath. "I chose… to give up half of my life because... I feel that Spyro needs his father with him." Leon answered. Everyone listened attentively to what more Leon has to say. "I… just want Spyro to be happy… as a friend, I mean… if Spyro's happy, everyone else will be happy as well… and Wagner will be happy, too… I guess it's for the greater good." Leon continued. "I'm not happy if you die…" Wagner commented. "When I heard Seraph's story, I just… felt the need to do it. It's a rather complicated feeling… I don't know how to answer." Leon said. "Leon, I have been rude to you in the past. I take back my words. I'm sorry." Ignitus said apologetically. "It's okay, Ignitus. I've forgotten about it." Leon said. Suddenly, Leon's golden scales started to lose its color. "L-Leon! What's happening?!" Wagner asked, alarmed. "I-It's nothing… don't be alarmed…" Leon reassured him. "That's the signal that… he's going to die." Seraph said, concerned. "NO!!!" Wagner cried again. "Leon, you didn't just give half of your life to me, did you?" Ignitus asked. "I-I did…" Leon answered. As Leon's shiny golden scales turned into a dull gold color, he spat out blood from his mouth. "LEON!!!" Wagner cried, helping him get up. "Darn… I thought I could… stand much longer… oh, well…" Leon said softly.

"I… I can't lose you…!" Wagner cried. "I'm sorry… I was selfish… and went ahead with my own feelings…" Leon said as he leaned against Wagner's back. "No! You're not going to die! No!!!" Wagner cried loudly. "I've faced death before. Wagner… I'm pretty sure that I can… overcome it again this time…" Leon said weakly. "B-But…" Wagner stammered. "I'm sorry... I'm really tired… I need to sleep…" Leon murmured. "NO!!! Don't sleep!" Wagner cried. Everyone else around them looked on helplessly, as there was nothing they could do. "Dad, isn't there something that could save Leon?" Spyro asked hastily. "No. I'm afraid not." Ignitus answered bluntly. "I see your plans, Leon." Seraph said suddenly. "What are you talking about?" Demitri asked. "Good, Seraph… I'll see you soon..." Leon muttered and then closed his eyes. In just a brief moment, Wagner swore that he could feel Leon's soul left its body – leaving just an empty shell. "NO!!!!!!" Wagner cried loudly. The environment in the library was solemn, Leon just passed away right in front of their very eyes.

"Leon was a great friend." Spyro said, trying his best to hold back his tears. "I'm sure he was." Demitri added on. "What did you mean by saying that you see Leon's plans, Seraph?" Ignitus asked. "In order to gain entry into Heaven, one… must die first." Seraph answered. "What???" Wagner asked. "It's possible that Leon wants to fight God, and save this world." Seraph answered. "I see… so, therefore I need to die as well to gain entry into Heaven." Spyro said. "Yes. It's the only way to face God head on." Seraph answered. "Leon wants to fight with me… free this world from the shackles that bind our freedom…" Spyro said. "Is it possible that Leon can come back to life?" Wagner asked. "Yes, but only if you succeed in… defeating God." Seraph answered – his words rather shaky. "That's impossible!" Ignitus commented. "I'm up to it." Spyro answered, getting up. "Me, too." Wagner said. "I need to atone for the sins I've done. I'll go with you as well." Demitri announced. "Let me go, too." Cynder suggested. "No, Cynder. I want you to stay here." Spyro said. "Why?! I can fight as well! Let me go!" Cynder protested. "Spyro's right. You should stay here… you have the duty to protect this world, should they fail to defeat God." Ignitus said.

"I… I guess you're right…" Cynder replied. "I promise you, Cynder. I come back for you. I'll do my best to win against God." Spyro reassured her. "O-Okay, Spyro… I'll wait for you here…" Cynder said with a heavy heart. "I'll be here with you, Cynder. Let's pray for their swift return." Ignitus said. As they nodded their heads, they looked at Seraph. "Your determination fascinates me." Seraph commented. "So, we need to die first? How do we do that?" Wagner asked. "Doesn't it sound simple? Just kill yourself." Demitri said. "He's right. You die in any way; I just need your soul out of your body – and after that, I can lead you to Heaven." Seraph explained. "Say, Leon's dead, right? So… how are you going to lead him to Heaven?" Wagner asked. "He's actually still here, waiting beside me." Seraph replied. "You're joking…" Wagner commented. "Well it's probable that you're able to see spirits, after all, you're the Saint." Ignitus mentioned. "Saying it is so easy, I can't bring myself to kill myself…" Spyro said.

"Well, you can have someone else to kill you then." Seraph suggested. Spyro turned to Wagner. "Kill me, son." Spyro said bluntly. "W-What?! I-I can't do that!" Wagner said, surprised. "You're asking him to do the impossible, Spyro. Wagner isn't the sort that'll kill someone…" Cynder commented. "Son, I'm telling you to kill me." Spyro commanded. "B-But I can't!" Wagner replied. "If you don't kill me, I forbid you from following me to Heaven." Spyro said. "B-But… I want to fight with you… and Leon…" Wagner said pitifully. "Don't force him to do something he doesn't want to, Spyro… why don't I…" Cynder said slowly. "No, Cynder. He has to do it." Spyro snapped. Spyro started to glare at Wagner. "Are going to do it or not, son?" Spyro asked. Wagner didn't answer. He just stepped back. "I can't do it, Dad…" Wagner replied softly. "So be it, son. I'll just have to force you to kill me." Spyro said, approaching Wagner and grabbing his right arm. "D-Dad!!" Wagner cried. "Let me ask you, would you rather see me kill myself using your claws or would you rather do it yourself?" Spyro asked. "Spyro! What are you thinking?! You're being unreasonable to him!" Cynder shouted. Spyro looked at Wagner into his eyes. "Do it, son. It's okay." Spyro said softly. Wagner sobbed for a brief moment. Without hesitating this time, Wagner used his claws to pierce into Spyro's heart. As pulled out his bloody claws, Spyro dropped dead – with a large hole on his chest, revealing a heart that has been thrust into.

Seraph then murmured a chant quietly. Spyro could feel himself floating in the air aimlessly. He could also hear Cynder screaming at Wagner for killing Spyro. As Seraph finished his chant, he could then see Spyro materialize in front of him – but the others could not see him. Spyro was relieved to see Leon seated beside Seraph. "I saw through your intentions, Spyro." Leon said. "I'm sure you did, you're smart." Spyro replied. They looked on at Wagner, who was emotionless despite of Cynder's shouting. "Cynder, it's enough. Spyro told him to do so." Ignitus said. "Of all beings, you had to kill your father?! What has gotten into you?!" Cynder screamed. Wagner turned to look at Cynder. "Mom, please stay alive, okay?" Wagner asked softly. "Y-You…" Cynder muttered. Before she knew it, Wagner stabbed himself and died. As she turned to the back, she saw Demitri lying on the floor, lifeless as well. "This is insane…" Cynder commented. "I'm afraid I must take my leave. Godspeed to the both of you." Seraph said politely. "Are their souls still with you?" Cynder asked. "Yes." Seraph replied. "Spyro, you promised me that you'll return… you promised… keep that promise, okay?" Cynder asked – looking as though she was talking to herself. "I'll come back safely, I promise." Spyro muttered – though he knew that Cynder could not hear him. "Son, I wasn't thinking right just now. Please forgive me… I'm sorry…" Cynder cried suddenly. "Mom…" Wagner muttered. As she could not control her emotions anymore, she huddled beside Ignitus and sobbed. "I wish all of you the best of luck. Do return safely." Ignitus said. "Thank you. We shall take our leave." Seraph said, turning to the exit. As Seraph moved further from the cave, he could hear Cynder's cries. They sounded pitiful – as though she had lost everyone she loved.

"Son, do you want to know why I told you to kill me?" Spyro asked, looking at Wagner. "No, why?" Wagner asked. "To build courage within you." Spyro answered. "If you don't have the courage to kill me, how can you expect to fight God?" Spyro asked. "But that doesn't mean…" Wagner replied. "Also, son… I know that you have a very fragile heart. I just want to make you stronger as an individual. Do you understand me?" Spyro asked again. Wagner nodded his head in response to his question. "You've grown, son. I'm proud of you." Spyro commented. "I'm afraid I've to cut your conversation short, but we have to leave." Seraph added on. "It's okay. Let's go." Spyro replied. Alighting from the ground, Seraph guided Spyro, Leon, Wagner and Demitri to the skies – where Heaven lies above it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Heaven." Seraph said, pointing to a distant land that floated above the skies. They have flown at their fullest speed for two nights without rest. As the stopped to take a glimpse of the majestic land that floated above the clouds, their bodies felt heavy. "It feels… nostalgic somehow." Demitri commented. "I have no recollection of this place." Spyro added on. "Welcome to the Heaven's grounds." a voice rang from the area around them. "God!" Seraph answered. "You've convenient led them to me. How foolish of you." God said. "T-This is God??? Where is He?" Wagner asked. "God has no form. We cannot see Him." Seraph replied. "How can we fight someone who doesn't have a form?!" Leon asked. "Be the first to witness my true form, and be thankful for that!" God bellowed. A dark vortex formed around them and swallowed them in – transporting them into a dimension which was unknown to them.

The dimension looked like it was a mix of elements – one moment they could see fierce flames that burned all over the place. The next moment were ice crystals forming all over. The next moment was then dark shadows that crept over the place. Though they could see these things, but they could not actually feel it – as it was more for display. Approaching from the distance was an adult dragon – in which it left them speechless after he came into vision. "Welcome to God's dimension." Lucifer greeted. "L-Lucifer! You're God?!" Seraph asked, shocked. "Oh…. yes. I have kept my identity secret for a long time after imprisoning God. How foolish of Him to look down on me." Lucifer replied. "No wonder there was a sudden drastic change in behavior… it was you all along!" Seraph barked. Lucifer smirked upon Seraph's remark. "Where is God now?! Release Him!" Seraph commanded. "Do you think I'm going to just follow whatever you say?" Lucifer asked. "You have committed to Darkness before. How could you be able to take down God?" Spyro asked. "The Darkness has unlimited power… yes… the glory of evil…" Lucifer commented. "No use talking to him. Let's take him down now!" Seraph suggested. Spyro looked at Wagner, Leon and Demitri. "Alright. Let's do this!" Spyro announced. Nodding their heads, all five of them lunged towards Lucifer.

"It appears to me that the five of you are indeed foolish enough to kill yourselves just to have a shot at killing me. Do you even think you'd stand a chance?" Lucifer asked calmly as he blocked Wagner's incoming tackle. "As long as there's hope; we will never cease to abandon it!" Seraph bellowed. "If it means a better tomorrow for the dragon race; yes, we will risk ourselves to defeat you!" Wagner followed up. "You fools, I'll wipe you all out in just an instant." Lucifer replied as a black vortex appeared behind him; seemingly sucking everything into it except for him. By an instinct, Leon seemed to know what Lucifer was doing. "T-That is…" Leon fumbled. "Ah… gold one, you seem to know what I'm doing." Lucifer commented, smirking. The suction strength from the black hole increased as time passes. "Leon! You look like you know something about what he's doing! Can you stop it?!" Demitri asked loudly. Leon gazed upon the black vortex behind Lucifer and closed his eyes. Without warning, he allowed himself to go into the black vortex.

"LEON!!!" the other dragons shouted. "It's the only way…" Leon muttered softly. As he got nearer and nearer to the vortex, many flashbacks occurred inside his head. Leon wanted to stop the vortex from within and he knows that he will never come out again as the vortex will close after he successfully stops it. The moment he got close enough, he turned to Wagner and whispered three words. Though the others couldn't hear it, but Wagner could hear it loud and clear. "NOOO!!! DON'T!!!" Wagner cried. Leon smiled and flew into the vortex. Shortly after he flew into the vortex, it exploded.

The explosion was so great that it almost made Wagner, Spyro, Demitri and Seraph lose their balance. "LEON!!!" Wagner cried out. "He's… he's gone…" Seraph muttered. "What happened?! Where is he?!" Spyro asked. "Leon is trapped in that vortex… and he'll be trapped inside there for eternity." Seraph replied heavily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?! WHY?!" Wagner cried and glared at Seraph. "He has already made up his mind! What good can I do?!" Seraph shouted back. Wagner fell silent. "He's not coming back… Leon's not coming back…" Wagner said tearfully. Spyro looked at his son and lifted his chin to face him. "Crying isn't going to bring him back, you know?" Spyro asked. Wagner continued to sob. "What Leon did was noble. He sacrificed himself to save us all. Instead of crying and wasting his efforts, shouldn't we do our best to defeat Lucifer?" Spyro asked. Wagner became silent and thought for a while. In the end, the nodded his head.

"Speaking of Lucifer, where is he? Was he killed by the explosion?" Demitri asked. "Don't take him so lightly. He won't die from a single explosion like that." Seraph replied. "And he's right" Lucifer's voice projected from a distance. They looked around them but they still could not see Lucifer. "That explosion may have injured me, but I'm not that easy to kill!" Lucifer bellowed from somewhere. "Where is he?!" Demitri asked. "Such a coward you are, Lucifer… come out and face us!" Seraph commanded. Without warning, they saw a ray of light coming towards them. "I won't let you hurt the ones I care about!" Wagner shouted placing himself in front of the other dragons. "Wagner, no! That's…!" Seraph said, trying to stop Wagner; but he was too late.

Folding his wings to cover his body, Wagner made a barrier in front of the other dragons so that the light would not hit them and himself. To Seraph's surprise, he was successful in stopping the ray of light. "Unbelievable… he could stop that… this is the first time I've seen it…" Seraph muttered. Wagner then swung his right wing to repel the light and he was successful in doing so as well. Wagner was no longer crying. Spyro knew that by looking at his eyes, he was determined to win over Lucifer. "You imbeciles…!" Lucifer growled and appeared before them. "Finally decided to show yourself?" Seraph asked. "I'm God… and I will defeat you all!" Lucifer roared. As he did, the clouds around them started to clap with thunder. This time, Lucifer chose to go head to head with them in close combat. He rushed towards them.

As a full grown adult dragon, Lucifer had the advantage of reaching out to them before they could reach him. Without warning, he was able to hit all four of them with them noticing. The speed and impact was so great that their bodies felt extreme stress upon maintaining their balance. "Face it, you cannot defeat me." Lucifer said, looking upon Spyro. "Says who?" Wagner replied as Lucifer was caught unaware that Wagner was in front of him. Using every part of his body, Wagner hit Lucifer by the torso and was rendered immobile for a moment. Wagner used that chance and unleashed a deadly thunder explosion as he used the thunder around them as an advantage to increase damage. "We should join in, too!" Seraph suggested. Nodding their heads, both Spyro and Demitri rushed towards Lucifer and unleashed their own attacks.

Lucifer was in stress. He was hit at different angles by four dragons whom used different elements to increase their damage. Roaring out loud; he swung his tail and managed to repel all four of them in a go. "Curses…! How dare you hit me like that…!" Lucifer barked. "He's running out of energy! We should continue to hit him like we did just now!" Demitri suggested. "As if I'd let you!" Lucifer shouted back. Lucifer lifted his head and their surrounding changed to ancient runes. Seraph looked with fear. "What's going on, Seraph?!" Spyro asked. "Lucifer is… planning to kill himself and he wants to take the whole universe with him!" Seraph replied.

"Eternal Damnation. God's last resort. It's only used when there are no other choices but to kill everyone and himself…" Seraph continued. "W-What will happen to everyone?! Where will they go?!" Spyro asked. "I don't know…both Heaven and Hell will be destroyed… so, I don't know." Seraph replied with uncertainty. "I… I can't let that happen! Everyone's going to die!" Spyro said. He thought of the times he shared with Cynder, Leon, Ignitus and everyone else he knew. He just could not allow Lucifer to destroy everything in existence. "Please…" Spyro muttered. Seraph looked at him, thinking that he knew what Spyro was thinking. "It's the only chance we have." Seraph said rather softly. Demitri and Wagner also looked at Spyro, thinking that they knew what he was thinking. "Very well. I'll do it." Demitri said. His body glowed a dark blue aura and he disappeared into Spyro's body. As he did that, Spyro's body began to glow a dark blue aura as well. Looking at Wagner and Seraph, Spyro smiled. "I feel Demitri's warmth inside me. Despite being Dark, he's… a kind dragon." Spyro said, looking at the ancient runes that started to glow brightly around the now golden clouds. "Dad?" Wagner called out. "Yeah?" Spyro replied, turning to Wagner. "You know… I love you, Dad." Wagner said, his body glowing a bright purple color. "I love you, too; my son. I always will." Spyro said. Wagner then disappeared into Spyro's body without hesitating. "I don't know what to say, Spyro… but this is the only chance we have." Seraph said, his body glowing white. "Believe in me." Spyro said, determined. "That… is an answer good enough for me to accept." Seraph replied and disappeared into Spyro's body.

Spyro felt their powers flowing inside him. A golden colored glow shone upon his wings and he felt Leon's presence. Though Spyro couldn't hear what Leon might be saying to him, but he felt Leon's energy inside him. As he gathered all their powers, a rainbow colored light shone brightly from Spyro body like a shimmering radiance that could even be seen far away.

With a determined look, Spyro rushed towards Lucifer. As he flew, sparkles of many different colors were released from him like diamond dust. Giving one last roar, Lucifer projected a golden light from himself, as if he was self destructing. "ETERNAL DAMNATION!!!" Lucifer bellowed. Both of their powers met each other and was followed by a blinding light that could be seen from even the darkest of places.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 2009

From Superdragon to supercomputers, the dragon races has flourished and has modernized with due time. All dragons now wear clothes and they like in houses which are equipped with the latest technology of electrical appliances and computers. Each and every dragon leads a normal and peaceful life with the other races of the planet. The Legend of Spyro with his comrades winning over Lucifer was hear about everywhere and has now become a fairytale that was told to children before their bedtime.

"And so… Spyro has defeated Lucifer and the world lives happily ever after." a blue colored dragon dressed in a suit and necktie said to his child, who was lying on his bed which was shaped like a rocket. "What happened to Spyro and his friends?" the yellow colored child dragon dressed in a pajama asked. "I don't know... my dad told me that he has gone to a faraway place to live… but I don't think that's true." the dragon blue replied. "My friends tell me all sorts of different things, too." the child commented.

"But most importantly, what did you learn from this story, my son?" the blue dragon asked. "To be thankful and appreciate what Spyro and his friends have done for us." the child replied. "And?" the blue asked again. "And without them, there would not be us. We're their legacy." the child replied, smiling. "Good boy. Alright, time for bed, Sammy." the blue dragon said, rising from the child's bed. "Good night, Sammy." the blue dragon said as he closed the door and switched off the lights. "Good night, Dad…" Sammy muttered. Sammy kept thinking about Spyro's legend and he was excited over it. "I wonder what really happened to Spyro and his friends…? I wonder if there'd be a Playstation game on it?" Sammy asked, chuckling to himself. Soon after, he fell asleep in the cradle of his thoughts.

In a mountain far away from civilization, archaeologists have managed to uncover one of the world's greatest treasures. "Hey, Dr. Tanner! We have uncovered a large rainbow colored crystal! You won't believe what we just found!" a green colored dragon in hiking gear shouted a he was pointing to the crystal. The head of team, a red dragon with a lab coat known as Dr. Tanner approached the crystal. "I… I don't believe it…" Dr. Tanner muttered. "This is… a miracle… this very sight… it's bringing tears to my eyes…" Dr. Tanner continued as he approached the crystal and examined it.

What he saw inside the crystal was a young purple dragon encased within it. It looked like it was sleeping peacefully. It moved occasionally. Whenever it moves, the crystal radiated a faint rainbow light.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have found our ancestor..." Dr. Tanner said out loud. "You mean… HIM?" a voice from the crowd asked. "Yes. We have found… Spyro." Dr. Tanner announced.

**The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon: End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for delaying this for a YEAR, everyone! I had some… obstacles in life and I appreciate your wait! I don't know what to say… some people are still asking for this finale even after it was inactive for so long! But here it is, and I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfic! Once again, sorry for the LONG wait!


End file.
